Intertwined Pasts
by Silentz
Summary: After getting locked together in a museum, hearing voices from the past, and awakening an ancient Goddess, Amidamaru and Yoh will relive Amidamaru’s past, and learn the important part Yoh played in it. yaoi AmidamaruYoh
1. A Journey to the Past

There are not enough Yoh/Amidamaru fics out there and that makes my blood boil. So, I am writing my own. It's been plaguing me for a while. I hope you like it.  
  
Summary: After getting locked together in a museum, hearing voices from the past, and awakening an ancient Goddess, Amidamaru and Yoh will relive Amidamaru's past, and learn the important part Yoh played in it. (yaoi)  
  
-- Intertwined Pasts --  
  
Chapter 1- A Journey to the Past  
  
"Yoh, are you listening to me?" Manta asked for the third time. He sighed. 'It's no use. He's talking to *him*.'  
  
Yoh smiled up at Amidamaru. "You tell the best stories. I wish you remembered ALL of your life. It was probably amazing."  
  
Amidamaru tilted his head slightly. "I wish I did too." He gave Yoh a fond smile, "I'm glad you're here to listen, Yoh."  
  
"No problem, Amidamaru," he said, getting to his feet. "Well Manta, I have to stop off at the museum now, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Manta shook his head, "Bye Yoh. Have fun."  
  
"I will," he waved. Amidamaru had vanished once more, though his spirit still remained close to Yoh. Yoh jogged at a fast pace towards the museum. He hoped to make it there before it closed. Turning a corner, he smiled as if came into view. He rushed through the front doors and skidded to a stop. "Hey Amidamaru, which way do you suppose is a good way?"  
  
Amidamaru's translucent form appeared beside him. "Don't you know where you're going?"  
  
Yoh shrugged, "Not really, I just wanted to look around. The story you told me today gave me a craving for the past, that's all."  
  
"How about that way," he said, pointing to the left.  
  
"Ok," let's go. He walked off in that direction.  
  
They went down a log hallway, before entering a brightly lit room filled with relics and artifacts of all shapes and sizes. It was enormous. Small figurines and statuettes were situated here and there, and models and sculptures lined the shelves.  
  
"Good choice," Yoh barely breathed out. He walked over to of the shelves and began to look at the vast variety of relics. After picking up one of the small artifacts, he began to get a strange feeling. "Amidamaru, what is it about this place?" he asked, sitting the object back down.  
  
Amidamaru looked around the room almost engrossed. "Yoh, almost all of this stuff is from my time."  
  
Yoh turned to face him, "Your time?"  
  
Amidamaru nodded. He walked to one of the shelves and brushed his hand through a manufactured article. "I remember---"  
  
||Amidamaru, do you love me?||  
  
He quickly shook his head and stood back up. That voice, it sounded strangely like----  
  
"Are you alright?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Of course," Amidamaru reassured him.  
  
||||Of course I do.||||  
  
He inwardly shook his thoughts away again. That sounded like himself that time. What was going on? "Yoh, what time does this place close?" he asked.  
  
Yoh nearly jumped at the question. "Um, now," he said looking at his watch. He heard the sound of a starting engine, and rushed to a window right as he saw the owner of the museum drive away.  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I guess we have to stay the night. He always leaves pretty early." He sighed and turned towards Amidamaru with his head hung, "I'm sorry. It's my fault."  
  
Amidamaru rushed to Yoh. "No it isn't," he was quick to say. "It's alright Yoh," he said, placing a finger under his chin and tilting his face towards his. "We'll manage," he smiled.  
  
Yoh looked at him with wonder, "You always forgive me. I'm, lucky to have a spirit like you."  
  
"And I am lucky to protect a boy such as you."  
  
||Will you always watch over and protect me?|| that same voice asked in his mind.  
  
||||Always.||||  
  
A soft laugh, then, ||Always is a long time.||  
  
Amidamaru jerked back. That voice, it had to be Yoh's. No one else had such a captivating voice. But, he never remembered having such a conversation with Yoh such as this. Especially not one concerning--- love.  
  
"Amidamaru, are you sure you're all right?" Yoh asked once more, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, sorry to worry you," he said.  
  
"That's ok. Well, it's already getting dark. We should find a place to sleep. I think there are some blankets upstairs. Let's go check," he suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Yoh rushed towards the staircase, running up it once he got there and at the top found 3 doors. "These must be rooms with extra stuff." He opened the middle door and flicked on the light. It was filled with towels, blankets, and pillows. "Yep, I was right." He walked to the door to the right and opened it, finding a room with a small bed in one corner. "I guess the owner used to live here or something."  
  
Amidamaru nodded. "yes, it would explain the bed and spare materials."  
  
"Well, we can stay in here tonight! I'm sure he wouldn't mind! It doesn't look like this room has been used for a long time. What do you say Amidamaru?"  
  
||||You're suggesting something crazy! I can't take him to bed, he's too young.||||  
  
Amidamaru sighed, "Whatever you want Yoh." He looked at him and froze. Yoh's clothing had transformed. He now had on a short white, raggedy skirt that was slightly dirty. Covering his upper-body was an old plain white chemise with only a thin blue sash holding it together. The headphones that he usually wore were gone and his feet were bare.  
  
Yoh reached a hand out towards him, "I want you."  
  
Amidamaru paused, "Yoh?" In the blink of an eye, the strange attire was gone, and everything was back to normal.  
  
"Yes Amidamaru?" Yoh asked.  
  
"N-Nothing, sorry."  
  
"Let's go back downstairs to that room! It was amazing. You'll have to show me some of the things you remember from when you were alive."  
  
"Of course, Yoh."  
  
Minutes later, they were back in the strange relic-room. Amidamaru pointed to a small painting of a beautiful sunset. In the picture, a lone figure sat getting ready for bed. "That's what most of the sunsets looked like." He smiled sadly, "I don't think I'll ever forget those. The mix of beautiful colors and fades. It was stunning. I can almost remember it so vividly."  
  
Yoh looked up at Amidamaru fondly. "Every time you talk about the past, it makes me wish I had been there with you. You make things sound so wonderful."  
  
"Not everything was. Bad things went on as well," he looked up at another painting in which two samurai were faced off and ready to fight.  
  
A slight breeze blew through the room causing Yoh to turn slightly. His sight caught that of a small wooden statuette. He slowly walked over to the object and kneeled beside of it. It was carved into a small woman kneeling down, her hands folded in prayer. She wore extravagant robes and her eyes were closed.  
  
||||Yoh, never leave my side. Promise me you won't.||||  
  
Yoh sat up. Where had that voice come from? More importantly WHO's voice was it? He hadn't said it. Amidamaru hadn't--- wait, it had sounded like him, but the voice sounded- more ancient, as if said ages ago. 'I must be hearing things.' "Hey Amidamaru, do you know what this is?"  
  
In a flash, Amidamaru was at Yoh's side peering over his shoulder at the small wooden carving. "Yes I do. She is called a 'Providence Maiden'. Back when I was a child, she was said to come to people in their dreams and tell them of their futures. Many people believed she visited them. Some even claimed they knew how their lives were to be played out."  
  
Yoh turned towards him, "Do you believe in her?"  
  
"I--- don't know. It looks strangely familiar."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Another breeze blew through the room, seemingly from nowhere. Then, something strange happened: The wooden figure began to glow a deep lavender. The light pulsated around the figure's form for a few seconds until it faded. Left behind was a small girl kneeling, dressed in beautifully colored robes.  
  
Yoh raised an eyebrow, "Amidamaru, is she alive?"  
  
"I don't know, Yoh, step back."  
  
|No, you have nothing to fear. I am not here as a threat,| a soft voice came from the relic. The girl opened her eyes revealing stunning mauve orbs. Her robes were slightly billowing, even though there was no wind. Her hair, which now took on a deep black color, was done up expertly with a fancy flower clip keeping it up. Everything would've probably been a bit more 'godly', if the girl was larger than six inches!  
  
Amidamaru still stepped in front of Yoh, just to be sure. "Who are you, and what do you want?"  
  
The small girl smiled. |Ah, Amidamaru, still doing your best to protect Yoh, I see. That's good to know. My name is Iris, I am the Goddess of Providence. I have been sent because it seems that there has been a slight problem. Amidamaru, you and Yoh are supposed to be together.|  
  
Yoh blushed a light red. "Um, what?"  
  
|I think Amidamaru knows what I'm talking about. He's already begun to remember.|  
  
"Remember what?" Yoh asked.  
  
Amidamaru was shocked, "What are you saying? That Yoh and I have- met before?"  
  
The girl lightly chuckled. |Oh, you've done more than just meet, but that's for you two to find out. I am merely here to show you the past.|  
  
"But I thought you showed people their futures."  
  
|All in good time, Amidamaru. You see, in order for me to tell you your future, you must first delve into your pasts.|  
  
"But not even I can remember my past life."  
  
|That's all right. I have the power to make you remember.| She extended her arm towards the duo and from it, a soft white light was dispersed. It flowed around the two, speeding up and sort of making a 'whirlpool' effect around them, until finally, they were enclosed by it and could no longer see or remember- anything.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Amidamaru slowly opened his eyes. The sun was just starting to rise, bringing with it a brilliant mix of oranges and yellows.  
  
"Would you wake up please? There are things that need to be done Amidamaru," a perturbed voice said.  
  
Amidamaru sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry Mosuke. I didn't mean to oversleep."  
  
Mosuke sighed, then smiled. "It's ok. Just make sure you don't forget to go out and get water this morning."  
  
"I'll do it right now," he said, grabbing a small bucket and rushing out of the makeshift house. He hastily put on his sandals in mid-run while making his way to the creek. He had on a plain dark blue robe with a white sash, and another white robe on over that, with a red sash wrapped around that. He hummed lightly to himself as he dipped the bucket into the crystal clear water making sure to fill it to the brim. He stood to his feet and was about to walk away when he noticed a small form huddled a few feet down next to the river. He sat down the bucket and rushed over towards the form at a quick pace. As soon as he reached them, he kneeled down and gently rolled the figure over. Small cuts marred the pale skin of the boy's arms and legs. All he had on was a simple white robe, and not even that was enough. It was almost in shreds, and most of it was colored a deep red--- blood. Amidamaru quickly gathered the figure into his arms and rushed back towards the house.  
  
Mosuke was preparing a fire when Amidamaru ran in holding the small figure. "Amidamaru, what happened?!" he asked, running to his friend.  
  
Amidamaru shook his head and looked down at the small teen. "I don't know. I found him by the creek like this."  
  
"Lay him in your bed, quick. I'll get some ailments prepared. Stay with him and make sure he stays warm."  
  
"Alright," he said and rushed into another one of the rooms. He laid the broken boy in his bed as Mosuke instructed him and carefully covered his small frame up with warm blankets. "Hold on, everything will be all right," he whispered, gently stroking the boy's soft brown hair. The person's breathing was paced, but then sometimes it would quicken up, only to die back down again. It was as if the person was fighting to stay alive, even in their unconscious state.  
  
Mosuke ran into the room holding a small vile, cloth, and bowl filled with water. He kneeled down beside the bed and opened the vile, pouring some of the contents into the water. He then dipped the plain cloth into the liquid and barely rang in out before bringing it to the stranger's skin. Almost immediately, the person tensed up, drawing their hand away and curling into a small ball. "Amidamaru, I need you to try and calm him down. It's going to sting."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I don't know, you're good at this type of thing though."  
  
Amidamaru sighed and sat up on the bed, drawing the boy into his lap. He lightly caressed the brunette's cheek and motioned for Mosuke to proceed.  
  
Mosuke nodded and pressed the cloth lightly back onto the boy's skin. He tensed up again, but Amidamaru held him gently and he seemed to calm down, snuggling slightly into the tender arms that held him.  
  
They sat like that for a while. Even after Mosuke had finished, he had insisted that Amidamaru stay with the boy just in case he woke up, and he had. Mosuke told him he had a soft heart and that the boy needed someone he could trust when he awoke. He had received a wound from some sort of sword, that much they could tell, and was lucky to still be alive.  
  
A soft groan awoke Amidamaru from his light nap. He looked down at the small boy who was stretching slightly and slowing stirring. The boy placed his hands on Amidamaru's legs and struggled to get up.  
  
Where on earth was he? His arms failed him and he fell, only to be supported by someone else's arms. He slowly opened his eyes and met the face of his new savior. "Who are you?" he managed out.  
  
"My name is Amidamaru. I'm here to help you."  
  
The boy seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "My name is Yoh Asukura. Thank you for saving me."  
  
Amidamaru shook his head, "Oh no, I didn't save you. I only found you, by the creek. Do you remember anything?"  
  
"Kind of," he swallowed hard. "Almost everything hurts."  
  
"Then rest, little one. I will stay by your side and protect you."  
  
Yoh smiled. "Thank you." He nestled into Amidamaru's chest, slightly surprising him, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
A warmhearted smile came to Amidamaru's face as he looked down upon the boy in his arms. "You deserve to sleep, small one. No one shall harm as long as I am with you."  
  
---TBC---  
  
well, there ya have it, the first chapter! Sorry about the lack of fluff/romance in this chapter. It's sorta like the intro and I really couldn't fit it in anywhere. Next chapter though. *evil grin*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps! I have to know whether I'm not the only Y/A fan out there.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	2. Dilemma

Thank you all SO much for the reviews. They're greatly appreciated!  
  
I've done HOURS of research and DETAILED notes just so I could make this story GOOD. I'm proud, (and a loser as well. Don't worry, I know T_T)  
  
Ok, on a lighter note--- just so no one freaks out--- Amidamaru CAN touch Yoh! Shamans and Spirits/Ghosts exist on the same plane!  
  
Um, before anyone says anything about the whole age difference--- I don't care. Age doesn't really matter. Well--- if it was like an infant and an 80 year old--- I'd be scared. BUT IT'S NOT! And Yoh is old enough to make his own choices.  
  
Oh, and I am very aware of the misspelling of Yoh's last name in the previous chapter. It's 'sposed to be 'Asakura.'  
  
Chapter 2- Dilemma  
  
"So we know nothing of this boy?" Mosuke asked while placing a pot over the fire he had started.  
  
Amidamaru shook his head, glancing slightly in the direction of the room in which Yoh slept. "No."  
  
He had awoken the next morning with the boy still nestled up against him. After a strong attempt not to wake him, he had settled him back down into the bed, covered him up, and come out to speak with Mosuke.  
  
"Did you say his name was Yoh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mosuke propped an elbow up on his knee. "So, do we know anything else about him? Like how he got here? What happened to him?" It seemed strange to him that a boy would just be assaulted then left to die next to a river. Had he actually been attacked there? Or maybe he was hurt elsewhere, and then walked to that spot. Who knew? There were so many possibilities it was mind- boggling.  
  
Amidamaru sighed. "No. He said he sort of remembered what happened, but he was too tired to speak about it. I wonder how he's doing."  
  
Mosuke shrugged, "Why don't you go check on him then?" he stood up, "I'll go ask around town, see if anyone lost a boy." He laughed lightly, "How strange would that sound?"  
  
Amidamaru's expression was one of bother. "Maybe you shouldn't. Someone obviously didn't want him alive if they would do what they did to him. They were trying to kill him. What if someone finds out that he's alive and comes here to finish the job?"  
  
Mosuke was the one to sign now, "Very well, Amidamaru. You worry too much, though I trust in your words. I shall still go into town though. Maybe I will hear people speaking about it. Who knows."  
  
"Thank you Mosuke."  
  
"You are welcome. While I'm gone he'll probably awaken. He'll need a bath and food. You know what to do."  
  
Amidamaru raised a brow. "After dealing with your brothers and sisters while we were young, and various other stray children, I think I'll be okay."  
  
Mosuke smirked. "Ah, but he looks to be older than a child. Dare I say teenager? We all know how they can be."  
  
"Indeed," he got to his feet.  
  
"Well, I will bid you farewell now. I should be back tomorrow with the news, and hopefully more provisions. I fear that what we have in that pot on the fire is all we have left for now."  
  
"We'll manage. Goodbye Mosuke. Have a safe trip."  
  
"I will," he said and waved before disappearing out the door.  
  
A soft yawn was heard from behind and Amidamaru spun around to face Yoh. He was holding his side, which had been covered in bandages, and looking around slowly.  
  
"Yoh, how are you feeling?" Amidamaru asked walking towards him.  
  
Yoh stretched, and then grimaced. "I've been better. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thank you," he said and stopped in front of him. "Would you like a bath? It'll help to cleanse some of the wounds."  
  
"Yes, that would be nice. Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course. Let's go," he said, motioning towards the door.  
  
They exited the makeshift house and down the wooden stairs, but Yoh's legs failed him and he stumbled slightly, falling right into the supporting arms of Amidamaru.  
  
"Sorry," Yoh said, looking at him slightly sheepishly.  
  
Amidamaru shook his head, "Don't be."  
  
The next thing he knew, he feet were swept out from under him, and he was being held close in Amidamaru's arms. "You don't have to carry me---" there was something like embarrassment in his words.  
  
"Yes I do. You are still injured Yoh, you don't need the extra strain."  
  
Yoh smiled and leaned his head against Amidamaru's chest. "Thanks."  
  
It didn't take long to reach the springs. The water could be seen easily. It was beautiful. Like thousands of crystals or diamonds had been melted into a large basin, the water sat in a small cove that was sheltered slightly by beautiful yanagis.  
  
Amidamaru sat Yoh down on the edge of the springs that were outlined in smooth white and gray stones. "You can undress quickly and then get in. The water may be a tad too warm so be careful."  
  
Yoh smiled up at him. "I will."  
  
Amidamaru turned so his back was facing Yoh, giving him some privacy. He heard the faint shuffling of clothing, a small splash, and a soft, "I'm in."  
  
He turned and took a seat behind Yoh on the stone outlining. "Well, I suppose it's best if I ask you how you're feeling now."  
  
"A lot better. How'd you find this place? Isn't it owned by one of the towns?" Most of them had been turned into popular 'bath houses' that only Lords and other people of high stature could afford. It seemed to strange to him that there would be one in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"No, this is an old one. Mosuke and I stumbled upon it when we first found this place."  
  
"Mosuke?" Yoh asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Oh, I guess you haven't met him yet. Mosuke is my best friend. He's the one who cleaned up your cuts and wounds when I found you. You'll meet him tomorrow."  
  
Yoh nodded and sunk deeper into the warm water. It felt wonderful. Nothing seemed to hurt anymore. "Amidamaru? Could you wash my back?"  
  
"Hm? Certainly." He sank his hands into the warm water and gently placed them against the soft skin of Yoh's back. Slowly, he began to gently rub his hands against his back in circular motions.  
  
Yoh sank even deeper into the water leaning back into the touch. He could've spent eternity in that single moment, forgetting all his past worries and problems and only focusing on that feeling of security and repose. 'I could stay like this forever.'  
  
He lifted his arms slightly out of the water. They felt like they weighed a ton. "Could you wash my arms too please?" he asked innocently.  
  
Amidamaru sported a kind smile before saying, "Of course." He trailed his hands over the small upper arms ridding them of any excess dirt and sensitively caressing them. Something slightly bothered him. Yoh had scars all over his body. Some were old and already beginning to fade, and others were more recent. They lined his back and ran onto his arms. He wondered how anyone could've done such a thing to the boy. Yoh was polite, genial, and nice to have around. A sad smile came to his face. How much longer would he be staying? Someone would probably want him back. How could anyone not?  
  
"Hair too?" Yoh asked with his eyes closed.  
  
"Sure," Amidamaru said, once again smiling. He cupped his hands in the water and brought up a small handful of it, letting it go when it was above Yoh's head. It ran down his back and face causing him to shake his head quickly sending a rain of water droplets everywhere. Amidamaru chuckled softly and proceeded to rinse the hair. It felt like silk. He massaged his hands through the wet locks reveling in the texture. Finally he withdrew his hands and after a quick instruction to "dip", Yoh submerged his head in the water in one quick motion and in an instant was back up.  
  
He sighed and turned to look at Amidamaru with a huge grin on his face. "You're good at that."  
  
Amidamaru smiled and handed Yoh a pile of clothing. "Put this on. It's not much but---"  
  
Yoh stopped him, that same congenial smile on his face. "It's plenty."  
  
Once again Amidamaru turned to let the boy change in peace. A few minutes later, Yoh walked into Amidamaru's view. He had on a short light blue yukata, with a dark blue haori over it, and on his feet were woven setta. He definitely 'made' the outfit. Even Amidamaru was slightly taken back by his elegance in such mediocre garments  
  
"Amidamaru, I don't know if I can accept this," he said unsure of himself.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Neither me nor Mosuke can fit into it, so it won't do us any good sitting around."  
  
Yoh's face was still troubled, but he took a seat next to Amidamaru and sighed. "I owe you so much already. Is there anything I can do in return?"  
  
"No, not really. It's my job to do anything I can for you. Mosuke and I don't really have that much to do as it is. We get food, we clean clothes, we repair things. Well, actually Mosuke is a Swordsmith."  
  
Yoh tilted his head slightly, "What are you?"  
  
"A samurai. I am destined to become a perfect samurai," his expression was intent. "I have been training all of my life to achieve my goal---" and then, his face seemed to fall, "- it just doesn't seem like I'm getting anywhere. I need a shogun, but none will hire me, or they'll only hire me. You see, I want to work with Mosuke at my side. I, the fighter, and he the supplier. Maybe it's just an impossible dream though."  
  
"It isn't! If you keep on persevering and working hard, someone's going to notice your talent along the way. You just have to have faith."  
  
"Faith," he sighed and turned toward Yoh, "I'll remember that. You're nice to have around."  
  
Yoh smiled, "So are you."  
  
"Well, would you like to eat now? There's already some food prepared at the house."  
  
"Sure, I'm starved. Let's go!" he jumped to his feet, taking ahold of Amidamaru's hands.  
  
"Alright," he said.  
  
They walked back to the house and Yoh sat down on the small mat in front of the slowly dying fire while Amidamaru prepared Yoh's meal.  
  
The whole day had seemed to already have passed. The vast blue sky was fading, leaving in its wake brilliant blues and purples- the beginnings of the sun's set.  
  
Yoh was happy. He hadn't been able to say that in a long time. Life before had been---bad. He didn't even want to think about it. That's why he liked being around Amidamaru so much--- he could forget about his past and think about how happy he was with him.  
  
"Here you are Yoh," Amidamaru said, handing him a small clay bowl filled with soup."  
  
"Thanks," he said, lifting the bowl to his lips. It didn't take him long to finish and soon, the empty bowl was sitting on the floor. "That was good."  
  
"Would you like any more?" Amidamaru asked. He was surprised Yoh hadn't inquired it yet.  
  
Yoh shook his head. "No thank you," he sighed and turned gazing aimlessly into the fire.  
  
"Is everything all right Yoh?" he quickly asked, his voice filled with worry. Yoh looked deeply troubled by something.  
  
Yoh shivered. "I don't--- want to go back."  
  
"Back where?"  
  
A single crystal tear ran down Yoh's cheek, causing Amidamaru to freeze. The tear was soon joined by many others falling and soaking into the plain haori. Amidamaru slowly kneeled in front of Yoh taking his small hands into his.  
  
"Yoh, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Yoh dove into his arms and continued to cry. He didn't sob loudly, but rather silently. The tears just kept coming. Amidamaru wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him closer. This had to have been about what went on before he had come here.  
  
"Shhh, let it all out. All your pain, anger, sadness, and frustration, just let it all escape. Yoh, I will never let anyone hurt you again, all right?"  
  
Yoh nodded slightly and pulled back wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "Sorry, that's not like me. I guess I just needed time to vent."  
  
"Yoh listen to me," he said, placing his hands on his shoulders, "I will try my hardest to make you happy here. Don't hesitate to ask me for anything. When you're here, you deserve to be in high spirits. Whatever happened before to you before this is over. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm always here if you need to talk. I'll stay by your side and protect you. Ok?"  
  
Yoh slowly nodded, before being drawn into a warm embrace. Everything felt so--- right. 'He barely even knows me, and yet, he's willing to do almost anything for me. Why? I've never ever--- felt like this before. Every time he holds me like this, I feel like I might melt.' He inwardly shook his thoughts, 'it's probably just nothing.'  
  
Amidamaru pulled him back and stared intently at him. "Yoh, I have one more favor to ask of you: You must trust me."  
  
Yoh smiled. "I already do."  
  
"Good. Well, night is quickly approaching. You should get as much rest as you can. Tomorrow, I must train so you'll be with Mosuke most of the day. Who knows what he'll put you to work doing."  
  
"Work? Aw man. Well, it's the least I could do." He hopped to his feet, "So where do I sleep? Anywhere will do."  
  
"No, you are a guest. You may sleep in my room."  
  
"But where will you sleep?" he asked.  
  
"I may not even sleep. I do some of my training at night as well," he got to his feet. "I will see you in the morning Yoh."  
  
Yoh yawned, "Ok. Try and get some sleep though, 'k?"  
  
Amidamaru smiled, "I'll try. Sleep well."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Amidamaru waited until Yoh had gone into his room, and was in bed. Mosuke always knew the solutions to serious predicaments, and tomorrow he would come back with the answer to one:  
  
Would Yoh be able to stay? Or would he have to leave?  
  
---TBC---  
  
All right, yet another chapter is up. In the next chapter, it gets more into Amidamaru's actual past and all that good stuff. It's hard to stretch 4 pages into many chapters, but I've already got it planned out. Yey!  
  
Thanks SO MUCH for reading. I knew I wasn't the only Yoh/Ami obsessor :P  
  
Next chapter should be up around next week!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	3. A Truly Perfect Samurai

12/15/03 Um, I revised this chapter. A VERY helpful reviewer told me how they didn't have doorknobs back then and all -_-... yeah, I should've remembered that. I'm too stuck on this time and age I suppose. Once in this Ancient Egypt fic thingy, I almost put that they had a fridge and sandwiches. T_T It didn't take me long at all to fix that mistake. I'm and id, what can I say. Forgive me for my stupidity. That why it's good to review! Tell me what I'm doing wrong PLEASE.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! They're what keep me going. Well, that and my own strong desire to finish this story. I'm in love with it so far! I hope I don't let you guys down with it cuz I'm really proud of it so far.  
  
Chapter 3- A Truly Perfect Samurai  
  
Yoh couldn't sleep. As much as he tossed and turned, his body couldn't relax. He finally ended up just lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head and thinking. One person seemed to be the only thing on his mind:  
  
Amidamaru.  
  
Yoh shook his head and frowned. If Amidamaru knew what he was feeling, he'd probably never talk to him again. 'That's why I won't tell him.' Again he shook his head, this time sitting up and tucking his knees up to his chest.  
  
A soft wind blew into his room from one of the slightly cracked open windows. Yoh rubbed his arms and stood up, walking over to the open panel. Taking ahold of the old linen curtains, he would've closed them, had not something caught his eye. He peered out into the night illuminated only by the light of the moon and gaped. Someone was standing on a small rock formation, their body a mere silhouette behind the moon's face.  
  
At first Yoh was afraid, but as he inspected closer, he realized who it was-  
  
"Amidamaru," he whispered out. He slipped on his blue haori and sandals and rushed out the front entrance, making sure to be quiet. Once outside, he silently stood a few feet behind the unconscious samurai, and watched.  
  
Amidamaru's hands slowly came up to withdraw his metal blades. Keeping his eyes closed, he brought one hand around to his front, lunged slightly, and moved his other hand at a slanted angle above the other one. In one fluid- like movement, he leapt from the rocks and landed beside of a nearby tree, still in a crouched position. Moments later, an old gnarled branch from the tree fell onto the ground making little sound.  
  
"He's perfect..." Yoh sighed. He went to go back into the house, but as luck would have it, a small twig snapped under his feet immediately catching Amidamaru's attention. The samurai swung around, with his swords ready to fight, but when he caught sight of Yoh, his hands fell to his side, and he slightly tilted his head.  
  
"Yoh?" he asked, wondering if he was really there.  
  
Yoh smiled sheepishly and turned around sporting an 'I'll never do that again' smile. "Yeah?" he said, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"What are you doing up?" he carefully sheathed his swords and walked over to where Yoh stood.  
  
"Um, I couldn't sleep, and when I saw you out here, I came to see what you were doing-Training right?" he took a wild guess.  
  
"Yes. Are you feeling all right?" he asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Yeah, fine. I just, couldn't sleep."  
  
"Oh. Well, tomorrow Mosuke comes with the news. I'm sure that whatever he decides will be for the best."  
  
"You have a lot of faith in your friend, Mosuke, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, we've been together ever since I can remember."  
  
"Oh. Really?"  
  
"Yes, Mosuke is a very trustworthy and loyal person. I think you'll like him."  
  
"I'm excited. So how did you two... you know... meet?"  
  
Amidamaru shrugged, "Ever since we were children, we lived out our lives in poverty. Our families crossed paths along the way and when our parents died, we still stuck together. Nothing could tear us apart. Mosuke had many brothers and sisters, and we also took care of other stray orphans, but they've all grown older now and can take care of themselves. We still can't seem to part, so we stay together."  
  
Yoh fought hard to hide his frown. 'No, I'm not jealous!' Yes he was. He didn't think he had any way of competing with the 'best friend' Amidamaru had had ever since he was small. 'WAIT! I'm not competing for anyone! What am I thinking?'  
  
"Yoh, are you sure you're okay?" he placed a finger under Yoh's chin tilting his face up towards him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said and backed away slightly. "I'm kind of tired now, I'll see you in the morning Amidamaru."  
  
"Uh, goodnight Yoh," he blinked, slightly confused. 'Did I say something wrong?'  
  
Yoh waved and rushed into the house, sliding the door closed quietly and walking back to Amidamaru's room, also shutting that screen and backing up against it. 'What am I doing?' he slid to the floor and sighed. 'He's only my friend, I can't think of him as anything more... especially if he doesn't think of me that way..."  
  
Night passed by quickly for Yoh. He fell asleep by the door, warmed only in the heavy material of the haori.  
  
For Amidamaru, it seemed to drag on very slowly. Even though he had finished his training for the night, he remained outside sitting silently upon a rock and glancing occasionally in the direction of the house, a troubled expression upon his face.  
  
'Am I doing something wrong maybe?' he wondered. 'That wouldn't explain why I'M also being affected. He's certainly done nothing. It has to be me. Maybe I'll talk it over with Mosuke tomorrow, he'll probably know what's wrong.'  
  
Once he had made up his mind, he strode into the house leaving his sandals by the door and his heavier outer robe draped over one of the small tables. He really wasn't thinking when he walked to his room. Opening the door he was surprised to find Yoh asleep on the floor.  
  
"Yoh?" he stooped down beside him and brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. "Yoh, come to bed." He sighed with a smile on his face and picked Yoh up placing him gently onto the bed. "Why were you sleeping on the floor?" he asked quietly, a small hint of mirth in his voice. He got up and was about to leave when Yoh suddenly spoke.  
  
"Amidamaru, please don't leave me. I don't want to... be left alone."  
  
Amidamaru froze, "Yoh, I'm not going anywhere, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be right outside your door."  
  
"Can't you stay in here?"  
  
"I would of thought you would have wanted to sleep alone, that's all, but if you would really like me to stay, then I will."  
  
"I do."  
  
"You need only to ask, Yoh," he said and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'll be here."  
  
Yoh slowly closed his eyes, "Thank you."  
  
The next time he opened them, Amidamaru had disappeared. He sat up quickly, shielding his eyes from the morning light that poured into the room. 'Morning, already?' He stretched and swung his feet around and onto the floor. Faintly, he could hear voices coming from outside his door. "Amidamaru?" he wondered, "and... Mosuke."  
  
Instantly he felt the need to try and impress the unknown person. He stood up straighter, made a haphazard attempt to fix his hair, and dusted off his clothes. He made it right to the door and stopped, his hand on the edge of the sliding door. Now the voices were louder, and he could hear them clearly.  
  
"No, he still hasn't told me anything about that yet. I'm not going to pressure him into telling me." That was Amidamaru's voice.  
  
"Well maybe you should. He's staying here, he should at least have the audacity to tell us why people would want him dead." That had to be Mosuke.  
  
"Yes, but he's been through a lot, obviously, and he's been so polite and joyful to have around. I don't have the heart to make him tell me something he doesn't want to."  
  
"You're wrong, Amidamaru, you have too much of a heart. It's only been one day and you're already attached to this boy."  
  
"Mosuke, that reminds me..."  
  
A door was slid open suddenly revealing Yoh. "Good morning," he said.  
  
Amidamaru smiled, "Yoh, good morning. When did you get up?"  
  
"Not too long ago."  
  
"Well, Yoh, this is Mosuke," he gestured toward the tall black-haired man who sat next to him. "And Mosuke, this is Yoh."  
  
Yoh smiled and waved, "Nice to meet you. Amidamaru has told me a lot of nice things about you."  
  
Mosuke returned the kind gesture, "You wouldn't believe how much Amidamaru has bragged about you." His expression became grave as he got to his feet. "Now, back to the problem I have come to a conclusion to..."  
  
Amidamaru bit his lip.  
  
"It seems that no one knows of a lost boy. No one spoke about it, no one acknowledged one, and no one seemed to really care. BUT, that doesn't mean that someone out there doesn't. Someone could still come after you if they knew you were alive, though we would never know their motives unless you told us- though that doesn't look like it'll be happening any time soon either... but we'll have a lot of time to work up to that trust... I've decided to allow you to stay."  
  
Yoh was shocked. He ran over immediately and gave Mosuke a huge hug.  
  
Mosuke rolled his eyes with a kind smile on his face, "Ok Amidamaru, I think I understand now why you like him so much, he does start to rub off on you," he pulled Yoh back slightly, "BUT, that doesn't mean I'll go soft on you or anything. There's still work that needs to be done around here. While Amidamaru's outside training, I'll be in here working-"  
  
"Making swords?" Yoh cut in and asked.  
  
Mosuke gave Amidamaru an impressed look, "He knows a lot, anyways, yes, well, sort of. Lately I've been working with Amidamaru to make a glorious sword; the best of all of my previous works. I receive tips and observations from Amidamaru while he's training, either alone, or with someone else, and I use that information to help make this sword wonderful. In a way, we're both making it."  
  
Amidamaru nodded, "That is true, my friend. When we are finished, we will give it a perfect name. It will be the one that will get us a job with a Lord, Mosuke, that I am sure."  
  
"You are probably right Amidamaru. It's almost finished now. Just a few more days."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Mosuke turned back to Yoh, "well, like I said, Amidamaru has to go train and while I work, you will have to help me around the house."  
  
Yoh nodded, "Alright. I'll do whatever you need me to do."  
  
Amidamaru stood up, picking up from the table two pairs of red arm and leg guards. "I'll see you both later."  
  
"Bye Amidamaru," Yoh waved.  
  
"Bye Yoh, I'm glad you can stay with us."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Amidamaru tightened the straps that held on his two swords and disappeared out the front door.  
  
"Well then," Mosuke said, pulling out from under a table a long parcel covered in tan cloth, "I have to get to work. Yoh, first, you are to sweep all of the floors, then clean all the bowls, then wash the floors, you can get the water from the river outside, and after that you will scrub the walls, sweep up the outside steps, and prepare dinner. You do know how to do all that, right?"  
  
Yoh blinked, "Um, yes?"  
  
"Good, then get started."  
  
--  
  
While Mosuke worked on the sword, Yoh cleaned and worked and pretty much exhausted himself. But, he kept on working. He had to earn Mosuke's respect. He cleaned all through the morning, afternoon, and just as the bright blue of the sky began to fade, he finished.  
  
He was just taking the soup off of the fire, when Amidamaru came back into the house.  
  
"Wow, when did all of this happen?" he asked, referring the tidiness of the place.  
  
Yoh sat the large pan on the table and leaned his head on his arms, ready to sleep.  
  
Mosuke rewrapped the sword and sat it back in its original spot. "While you were out, I had Yoh do some work."  
  
"But Mosuke-"  
  
"Don't you 'Mosuke' me. He is no longer a guest here; he is an occupant of this house. If you live here, you have responsibilities, as it is in any house."  
  
"He's just a boy."  
  
"And? I gave him tasks that no one wants to do. He worked all day and now to the night to finish it. He did all the work I told him to do. He has earned his stay here for the rest of his life, as well as... my admiration."  
  
Amidamaru looked over at Yoh's lightly napping form, a concerned expression on his face.  
  
Mosuke noticed this and a small smirk tugged at his mouth. "Yoh, please go to your room for a moment. Amidamaru and I have to have a talk."  
  
"Hm?" Yoh mumbled something like an "ok" before trudging back to his room and closing the door.  
  
Mosuke tapped his chin. "Amidamaru, what is it?"  
  
Amidamaru looked ay him slightly puzzled, "What is what?"  
  
"What is it about that boy that appeals to you?"  
  
Something like a blush played out on Amidamaru's face, but his calm reverie was quickly restored. "He's just nice to have around. But Mosuke- I was wondering something..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, why is it that I always feel like I have to look after him, and yet, he seems unsure of himself when he's around me? Is it because he's afraid of me? Am I not doing my job as a guardian correctly?"  
  
Mosuke chuckled, "No, you're doing nothing wrong, Amidamaru. You're doing everything you should. Maybe you should talk this over with Yoh, see what he has to say."  
  
Amidamaru sighed, "I wish it was that easy."  
  
"But Amidamaru, I strongly caution you not to get in too deep with the boy. If something were to happen---"  
  
"Nothing is going to happen. I gave Yoh my word that I would protect him, and that is exactly what I am going to do."  
  
"I guess there's no changing your mind," he sighed and smiled, "Yoh! Come on back in here!"  
  
The door slid open and Yoh traipsed back into the room rubbing his eyes, "Is there anything else you want me to do?"  
  
Mosuke laughed quietly, "No, you won't have to do that much work ever again. I just wanted to make sure you didn't slack off. Go on and get yourself some soup. I think Amidamaru wants to speak with you."  
  
Yoh looked in Amidamaru's direction, "Really?"  
  
Amidamaru heaved a sigh, "Yes, get your bowl of soup and we'll speak outside."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Once Yoh had his dinner in hand, he and Amidamaru walked outside and took a seat on the steps.  
  
"Yoh, have you ever watched a sunset before?" Amidamaru asked him.  
  
Yoh shook his head, "No, I haven't."  
  
"Well then, now's your chance."  
  
He motioned out to the slowly fading azure sky that had begun to intermingle with lavenders and deep reds. The sun, a small orange ball, was only half visible behind the mountains it had started to set behind.  
  
"Yoh, has something been troubling you lately?" Amidamaru asked suddenly.  
  
Yoh turned slightly towards him, "Kind of, I suppose. I've been having these strange... feelings lately. They're confusing me, that's all. I just can't seem to understand them."  
  
"Maybe you should try and express them. If you keep your feelings bottled up inside, they'll only grow stronger. Unfamiliar feelings always unmask themselves after you acknowledge their presence. For you, it shouldn't be that much longer. Just trust in yourself, Yoh."  
  
"But, how do I 'express' my feelings?"  
  
Amidamaru shrugged, "That is something I cannot tell you. You'll know the right way, and even time, when you should convey your feelings." He turned towards Yoh, "Does that help at all?"  
  
Yoh nodded, "Yeah, a lot. I never knew you could be so insightful. You're the best, Amidamaru."  
  
"Glad to help," he started to get up, but Yoh stopped him.  
  
"Will you watch the stars with me for a little bit?"  
  
"The stars?"  
  
"Yeah. I've always loved the stars. They shine through and sparkle even on the worst of nights."  
  
Amidamaru took a seat back down. "I've never really taken the time to watch the stars before. All right."  
  
Mosuke looked out the window wondering what was taking them so long, and couldn't help but smile. Yoh was laughing at something that Amidamaru was telling him. 'Amidamaru better know what he's doing. It seems little Yoh has already fallen hard for him.' "Are you two gonna stay out there all night?" he called out to them, "the food is getting cold!"  
  
They both turned and looked at him.  
  
"Sorry Mosuke, we lost track of time," Amidamaru admitted guiltily.  
  
Mosuke shook his head with a smirk, "Obviously." He walked back to the fire.  
  
Yoh got to his feet, taking Amidamaru's hands into his own. "Come on, I don't want Mosuke to be upset with me after I already gained his respect." He raised a brow, "I don't think you can protect me from him."  
  
Amidamaru smiled, "Mosuke doesn't fight anymore anyways and I'd still protect you."  
  
"Will you always watch over and protect me?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Always."  
  
Yoh laughed softly, "Always is a long time." He sighed and opened the door, "You're a really wonderful person, Amidamaru, and a truly perfect samurai," he gave him one last smile before entering back into the house.  
  
Amidamaru stood there for a moment; his usually pale cheeks tinted a light pink. He still couldn't figure it out: what was it about Yoh? He was so kind and hospitable. He made Amidamaru want to gather him into his arms and well... he wasn't sure what else after that. Still, it made him uneasy that someone such as Yoh had so much 'power' over him, and didn't even know that he did. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to defend him, not be smitten by him.'  
  
"Amidamaru, are you coming?" Mosuke asked, poking his head out the door.  
  
"Sorry Mosuke, Yes I'm coming."  
  
Mosuke peeked into the house for a moment, then turned back to Amidamaru, "Ah, could it be that my best friend has his mind on... a certain special someone, shall we say?"  
  
Amidamaru blushed an even deeper red, thankfully though, the dark of the night kept it somewhat hidden, "Uh, I think you're mistaken, my friend. A samurai has no time for things like love."  
  
Mosuke smiled, "Yes, but it was you who brought up the subject of love... not I." He watched with fascination as Amidamaru's jaw dropped, "But don't worry, your secret is safe with me."  
  
"What secret Mosuke?" he asked worriedly. "I don't have a secret."  
  
Mosuke chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "Suuure," he went back into the house.  
  
"Mosuke...!"  
  
Dinner was fun for once, with stories of when Amidamaru was younger shared. Yoh laughed at every one, to Amidamaru's embarrassment. He wasn't quite fond of having the story of when he sleepwalked through the village with only a small white towel wrapped around his waist and a sword in his hand. Even though he had only been around seven when that happened, he still made sure he locked all the doors at night and wore plenty of clothes to bed many years after.  
  
"Well, the sun has already been asleep for a while, it's probably best if we get to bed," Mosuke recommended.  
  
Amidamaru nodded, "Yes, I agree. Yoh looks like he's struggling to stay awake."  
  
Yoh yawned, "No I'm not."  
  
"Off to bed, Yoh. Tomorrow, Mosuke will finish the sword and we'll have to go and speak with a powerful lord about hiring us. I believe tomorrow will be the day."  
  
Mosuke chuckled, "If you say it is so, then it has to be." He turned to Yoh, "I suppose your permanent room will be with Amidamaru."  
  
Yoh nodded, "Alright. Are you sure Amidamaru?"  
  
Amidamaru smiled, "Undoubtedly."  
  
"Well, I'm heading off to bed then. I guess I am kind of tired."  
  
"Good night Yoh."  
  
"Good night. Oh and Mosuke- you're a cool guy."  
  
Mosuke blinked, "Um, thanks."  
  
Yoh got up and walked back to his now shared room.  
  
"Amidamaru, I forgot to tell you---" Mosuke reached behind him bringing out a small packaged gift. "I got for you while I was in the market. It was really cheap and I figured you should have a gift since I haven't gotten one for you in a while."  
  
"Huh?" he took the small package and unwrapped the twine that held the brown paper-like material around it. Inside was a small wooden carving of a small woman kneeling down, her hands folded in prayer. She wore fancy robes and her eyes were closed. "A Providence Maiden?"  
  
"Yep. I figure we need all the luck we can get. Hopefully, she'll bless us to be fortunate in our search for a decent shogun."  
  
"Thanks Mosuke."  
  
"No problem." He got to his feet, "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"'Night," he said and walked back to his room.  
  
Amidamaru also rose to his feet and walked to his room. He quietly slid the door closed, trying not to awaken the other sleeping occupant and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked once more at the small figurine before placing it on a small table beside the bed, bowing slightly, and slipping under the soft covers.  
  
It was strange- sharing his bed with someone. Even stranger was the fact that it would be like this from now on. Soon though, it would become an everyday happening. Amidamaru almost jumped when he felt something snuggle up against his back. It didn't take long to realize it was Yoh. He pulled the covers up around the smaller boy and closed his eyes.  
  
|Amidamaru, I have come in response to your call.|  
  
Amidamaru's eyes flew open. Where was he... He sat up, surprised at the sight of soft grass. He could feel a soft wind blowing, rustling the grass slightly. He brushed a few silver strands of hair from his face and looked up. Before him, a beautiful woman stood dressed in an elegant kimono colored many different hues of lavender. Her hair was the color of a shadow with a white flower clip holding it up. Her eyes were the same color as her kimono, seemingly many shades of mauve. Around her, a dim light pulsated. "Who are you?"  
  
|I don't look familiar?|  
  
Amidamaru looked closely, and his eyes widened in surprise, "Providence Maiden?"  
  
She nodded, |That'll do. Now, let's talk of your fortune, shall we? You are the ever-faithful samurai, Amidamaru. You are training to become the perfect samurai, and your friend Mosuke, is working to become the perfect swordsmith. Is that so?|  
  
"Y-Yes," Amidamaru managed out.  
  
|Hm... well, if you work hard at your goal you will succeed, but not in everyone's eyes... You will keep that honorable stature until your death, even after. But, I must caution you, it is dangerous to make vows to those whom you care about. It will bring about your end.|  
  
"My... end?"  
  
|Yes. Amidamaru, there is a boy, is there not?|  
  
"Yes, there's Yoh."  
  
|Ah, he will follow your words and express his emotions to the person whom he cares most about. You too will give your heart to someone, or maybe- you already have...,| a small smile came to her lips.  
  
"Yoh will...But wait, am I going to die soon?"  
  
|That I cannot tell you. I am here merely to tell you of your providence. How you get there is of your own will. Do not fear though, you will spend forever with the one you love most.|  
  
"I... don't understand."  
  
She smiled, |You will, Amidamaru. Don't worry.| She bowed, |I must go now, so I bid you farewell.| She looked up slightly, |Harusame.|  
  
"What?"  
  
|You'll understand, Amidamaru,... you'll understand. Goodbye.|  
  
The wind stopped and everything went black.  
  
Amidamaru opened his eyes and sat up quickly. The small wooden statuette hadn't moved from the place he had sat it.  
  
He sighed and laid back into bed, closing his eyes. That had to have been a dream... a freakishly real dream.  
  
He fell asleep not too long later to the sound of the light rain that had begun to fall outside...  
  
---TBC---  
  
Alrighty then, yet another chapter complete. Harusame! Spring rain, remember? Yeah, that's why I had it end with the rain and all. Stupid-ish ending I KNOW but what could I do? In the next chapter... someone makes a surprising confession ^-^*  
  
Please review! Tell me how it is so far and whatnot. They help A LOT.  
  
Again, I should have the next chapter up next weekend. It usually takes about a week to complete a chapter.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	4. High Hopes

Hmm... it seems this took slightly longer than a week. Please forgive me, I just had spacers put in and I've been in 'sluggish' mode for a while.  
  
12/15/03 Um, I revised the last chapter. A VERY helpful reviewer told me how they didn't have doorknobs back then and all -_-... yeah, I should've remembered that. I'm too stuck on this time and age I suppose. Once in this Ancient Egypt fic thingy, I almost put that they had a fridge and sandwiches. T_T It didn't take me long at all to fix that mistake. I'm and id, what can I say. Forgive me for my stupidity. That why it's good to review! Tell me if I'm doing something wrong PLEASE  
  
Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King vol.1. Well, I do own the manga but not technically I guess you could say. Whatever! I don't own it just to be safe.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Wake up, Amidamaru!"  
  
Amidamaru's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, hand on the hilt of one of his twin swords, "Yoh? What is it?"  
  
Yoh smiled, "Breakfast is ready! Come on!" he rushed out of the room.  
  
This was definitely going to be 'fun' getting used to. He got out of bed and walked into the main room, sliding the door closed, and kneeled beside one of the tables. "Where is Yoh, Mosuke?" he asked.  
  
Mosuke shook his head, "Doing YOUR job. He's out getting the water, he'll be right back."  
  
"You let him go alone?"  
  
"He wanted to go. I tried to stop him."  
  
Yoh rushed back into the house, "I'm back!" he sat the small jug of water next to the door.  
  
Amidamaru sighed, "Yoh, you didn't have to-"  
  
"Yes I did. Mosuke said that 'one has never proved his worth until he has carried a full container of water 20 times.'"  
  
"Mosuke told you that?" Amidamaru shot an unbelieving glance toward Mosuke who was smiling.  
  
"So? I didn't think he'd believe me," Mosuke said almost laughing.  
  
"How early did you wake up, Yoh?"  
  
Yoh shrugged, "Just before dawn."  
  
"That early?" his voice held concern.  
  
"Yeah... just an old habit..."  
  
Mosuke turned around, "A habit? I wish I was you."  
  
Yoh shook his head slightly, "...You shouldn't," he smiled, "but anyways, what's the plan for today?"  
  
"Nothing outside, that's for sure." He looked out the window, "The rain picks the strangest times to start."  
  
Amidamaru's brow furrowed, "The rain...," he said in a barely audible voice. "Oh my..." The dream! He had forgotten about it.  
  
"What is it Amidamaru?" Yoh asked, scrambling to his side.  
  
"Whom do you care most about?" he muttered out.  
  
"Huh?" Yoh was taken back slightly.  
  
Amidamaru shook his head, "Sorry about that. Never mind, just a strange dream."  
  
Yoh tilted his head slightly, "No more soup for you... Mosuke, have you been putting stuff in his food again?"  
  
Mosuke laughed, "No, I wait until the weekends for that."  
  
Amidamaru smiled, "Mosuke, put anything in my food EVER and you'll regret it."  
  
They all sat together and ate, casually talking more about Amidamaru and why he wanted to become a samurai and also of Mosuke and how his dream of becoming a swordsmith was created. The inevitable question arose.  
  
"Hey Mosuke, is the sword finished yet?"  
  
Mosuke sighed, "Soon, all it will need is a name."  
  
"It's almost complete?" Amidamaru asked in awe.  
  
"Of course, this morning when Yoh awoke, he also accidentally woke me so I wasted no time in working on it."  
  
Yoh looked at Mosuke, "I have a feeling there's something special about that sword..."  
  
Amidamaru smiled, "Yes, there is."  
  
Mosuke laced his fingers together, "When Amidamaru was younger, he went around breaking his swords ALL the time. He was always chasing thieves off the farm or something or other, but the swords always broke."  
  
"I asked Mosuke to make me a sword, and do you know what he told me? To go and steal one from another samurai!"  
  
"They weren't free ya know. Anyways, I had a very strong feeling that one day, Amidamaru would become a fine swordsman, so I crafted him a sword from my father's knife. Harusame is what we named it. Would you believe that Amidamaru actually cried?"  
  
"So? That was your father's knife. I still can't believe you did that."  
  
"I still can't believe you cried."  
  
Yoh smiled fondly at the two. They were truly best friends. "Are you two going to wait until the new sword is finished before you go to a shogun?"  
  
Amidamaru nodded, "That was the original plan, why?"  
  
"Harusame... if this sword is truly as amazing and precious as you say, I think you should bring it with you instead... just in case."  
  
Mosuke raised a brow, "Bring Harusame?"  
  
Amidamaru remembered the ghostly voice of the maiden from his dream, "Harusame..." she had said. "You'll understand..."  
  
"Maybe Yoh is right, Mosuke," he said.  
  
Mosuke turned toward Amidamaru, "But you always said that-"  
  
"Never mind what I said. That sword will help us one day, just not yet. Harusame is what we may need now."  
  
Mosuke smiled, "Very well, Amidamaru. But if we are to go, we had best go now."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yoh, you'll remain here and do a few easy chores. We should return not too long after the sun has set."  
  
Yoh smiled, "Ok. I'll have dinner waiting for you."  
  
"Good, that's one of the chores. The only other thing you have to do is sweep off the front porch."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Everyone got to their feet and walked over to the front door. Amidamaru held Harusame in his hand and was looking slightly thoughtfully at it. The sword had never let him down before... he knew it wouldn't now.  
  
Mosuke had slid open the screen and was already outside, and Amidamaru was also about to leave when-  
  
"Good luck, Amidamaru," Yoh said suddenly.  
  
Amidamaru turned quickly to face Yoh, who looked slightly worried. "Thank you. Is something wrong, Yoh?"  
  
Yoh's typical smile returned, "Nah, it's nothing. I'll see you later."  
  
Amidamaru paused, then took a few steps forward slightly and encircled his arms around Yoh's petit frame. "Goodbye, Yoh."  
  
Yoh closed his eyes and smiled, "Bye." He leaned his chin on the samurai's shoulder.  
  
A hug.  
  
It was strange though. They embraced like they were long lost lovers or something. Amidamaru wasn't sure why he had done it, and Yoh wasn't sure of anything at the moment.  
  
Amidamaru pulled back and with a warm smile, left, sliding the door closed behind him.  
  
Yoh walked over to the window and leaned against the wall. "That's it... I have to tell him tonight."  
  
-  
  
Amidamaru caught up with Mosuke, who had a strangely smug smirk on his face.  
  
"Uh, Mosuke?" he asked.  
  
The rain had stopped leaving a cool but damp feel to the air. Amidamaru was dressed in his customary attire; a slate colored haori over a black shirt and cut pants. Over his shoulders were red iron armor plates that matched the guards on his arms and knees, and on his feet were his casual sandals. Mosuke wore his reddish orange outfit with the slits near the shoulders and the tie in the back. (AN: In other words, their 'normal' attire.)  
  
Mosuke crossed his arms and continued walking, "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"That little 'scene' back there."  
  
"Oh, it was just... nothing."  
  
"I don't call that 'nothing'. You two were so close to forgetting about me and letting me walk to the shogun alone while you continued your little... moment, shall we say, together."  
  
"It was just a hug!"  
  
"Suuure," he quickened his pace.  
  
"Mosuke...!"  
  
-  
  
Yoh swept the porch as well as the whole house. He had the whole day to himself after all. He contemplated how he was going to explain to Amidamaru how he felt, but each time he came out mumbling or not really making sense at all.  
  
Thank goodness he had all day, because he was going to need it.  
  
-  
  
It took a surprisingly long time to get to the Lord's house, and when they did, two armed guards stood at the entrance. The house was beautiful. Interesting little Bonsai trees were planted in front. A small spring was situated not too far from the house with multifarious black and white rocks lining its edge. Four steps up was the door inside. (AN: This house and setting is beautiful in the manga. I love it.)  
  
Amidamaru turned to Mosuke, "What now?"  
  
Mosuke shrugged.  
  
Amidamaru took a step forward. "Hello, we wish to speak to the shogun who lives here. We are in seek of a job. May we enter?"  
  
One of the guards disappeared into the house and after a few moments returned. "Our Lord will see you both now."  
  
Mosuke and Amidamaru breathed a sigh of relief and walked past the guard still stationed at the door and followed the other. He took them down a long hall and stopped at one of the doors. The guard slid the door open, "Enter."  
  
The two nodded and slowly walked into the elaborate room. The smell of lightly burning incense filled the room.  
  
"Well? Don't just stand there, please, come closer," a sly yet authoritative voice said. The voice belonged to a short man who sat kneeling on the floor. He wore a plain white yukata and had his hair done up in a bun with a pointy black hat covering it. His eyes... they were scary. They slanted upwards in a devious sort of way and his small smirk added to the strange look. "Have a seat."  
  
Amidamaru and Mosuke bowed and kneeled in front the small man laying Harusame between them.  
  
This was it.  
  
-  
  
"Ho Ho Ho, very interesting. Traveler, you say this magnificent sword, Harusame.. was created by the two of you?" The shogun asked fanning himself lightly with a plain white fan.  
  
"That is correct, my Lord." Amidamaru said, "We have worked hard, I to be the perfect samurai..."  
  
Mosuke finished with, "And I to be the perfect swordsmith!"  
  
"Day and night, we have challenged each other to improve our mastery!"  
  
The Lord smiled, "Ho Ho Ho. I have a passion for swords myself! Why don't you two come to work for me?"  
  
Both Amidamaru and Mosuke turned toward each other with huge grins on their faces.  
  
They were successful! (AN: Did any of that sound familiar? It was the exact dialogue from the manga. There's more.)  
  
-  
  
Amidamaru and Mosuke walked down the steps and in the direction of the house. Already the sun had begun to set.  
  
"We did it, Amidamaru! We two orphans have risen to honorable stations!" Mosuke exclaimed.  
  
"I never imagined you'd present the Lord with a sword you made yourself!" Amidamaru said.  
  
"I've just been trying to make swords to equal or surpass your expertise! Now that you have a master to serve, you'll become a great samurai!"  
  
"True!"  
  
"And we'll never have to go hungry again!"  
  
(AN: end manga dialogue)  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Yoh was up and waiting when Amidamaru and Mosuke returned. "Well?" he stood up, his face filled with anticipation.  
  
Mosuke beamed, "He hired us!"  
  
"That's wonderful! I was so worried. The food is ready, have a seat."  
  
Everyone sat down, well, Yoh didn't. He was busy going over what he was going to say to Amidamaru.  
  
"Yoh, is everything ok?" Mosuke asked.  
  
Yoh smiled, "Yep, just fine." He kneeled down by the table with the others. "So, what did the person's house look like? Was it fancy?"  
  
Mosuke nodded, "Oh it was more than fancy. The Lord had his own personal hot spring in front of his house with all these black and white rocks outlining its edge." Yoh looked up from his bowl slightly surprised. "And there were these little bonsai trees in front as well. And after you walked up the steps, how many were there Amidamaru?"  
  
"Four," Yoh stated flatly.  
  
"Yeah, four... how did you know, Yoh?"  
  
Yoh swallowed hard, "Lucky guess."  
  
"So anyways, the house was magnificent. I wish you could've seen it."  
  
Yoh only smiled.  
  
"Hey Yoh, were you okay by yourself?" Amidamaru asked.  
  
Yoh nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"I bet it was sort of lonely. Sorry we had to leave you here..."  
  
"Don't be, Amidamaru," he stood up and patted him on the back. "I'm getting more water." Moments later he returned with his small cup and reclaimed his spot in front of Amidamaru. 'Crap,' he thought. His hands were shaking. He sat the glass on the table and gripped loosely onto the table's edge. 'I can do this...'  
  
"Yoh, you did a wonderful job sweeping up the house. Thank you."  
  
Yoh looked up at Amidamaru and smiled, "You're welcome." His voice was slightly shaky. He knew what was coming...  
  
"Are you okay, Yoh?" Amidamaru asked.  
  
Yoh swallowed hard and looked up. Damn his original speech. "Amidamaru, I love you."  
  
---TBC---  
  
Next chapter: Amidamaru's reaction. I'll give ya a hint... there's some fluff for those of you who want it. Yey.  
  
Thanks Hao's Offspring! You're one of my heroes!  
  
Everyone... HAVE A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS! And if I don't see before then, A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thanks for the reviews! I luv you guys!  
  
Please review!  
  
Thanks very much for reading. (I mean that ^ ^)  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	5. Unforseen Discoveries

THANKS for the reviews! They make the pain go away *eyes twitches*  
  
Whoa, major time jump. I haven't updated in a loooong while. Not to worry tho, I WILL finish this story. Don't even get the idea that I won't. *inspects everyone closely* Did anyone notice the weirdness/stupidness/what the-?! of the name of the last chapter? "High Hopes"... ok... what can I say, I had 5 seconds to make one up...-_- Uh, I hope this chapter will make up for it ^^* *dodges tomatoes* Hey...  
  
Chapter 5- Unforeseen Discoveries  
  
"Uh, I just remembered something I had to do out back. See ya." And with that quickly said, Mosuke left the house leaving Yoh and Amidamaru alone.  
  
Amidamaru wasn't really sure what to say, so he said nothing.  
  
Yoh was beginning to feel *very* stupid. "I- know you probably think I don't know what I'm talking about 'cuz I'm just a kid really... and there's the fact that it hasn't even been a week... and technically, we don't really know each other. But... I remember you telling me that I should 'express my feelings'. Well, I have. I totally understand if you don't feel the same, actually, I expect you not to feel the same. You're probably going to give me the whole 'let's stay friends' speech so let's skip that and finish dinner... okay?" He put on his usual carefree smile.  
  
Amidamaru was slightly stunned, and Mosuke's words were still fresh in his mind...  
  
"But Amidamaru, I strongly caution you not to get in too deep with the boy. If something were to happen---"  
  
'Nothing is going to happen,' Amidamaru reassured himself. "Yoh-... Yoh?" The boy was nowhere in sight.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Mosuke, you can go on back inside now. We're finished talking," Yoh said cheerfully.  
  
Mosuke blinked, "Already? Did everything go... all right?"  
  
"Yep. Better than I thought actually. You better hurry back inside before the food gets cold."  
  
"... Ok. I'll see ya there."  
  
"I'll be right in," he waved.  
  
Mosuke walked into the house slowly making a circle around the silver- haired samurai. "Why don't I think that things went well...?"  
  
Amidamaru sighed, "They didn't."  
  
Mosuke brought a hand to his forehead, "Amidamaru, what did you say?"  
  
"...Nothing... I said nothing."  
  
"Nothing? You're evil."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"Forget what I said. Right now, Yoh needs you, and if you don't go to him you may tear down any chance of you two ever being together. Now go, before I change my mind about all of this."  
  
"You're right, Mosuke," Amidamaru stood up and walked over to the door, "You're a great friend... the best."  
  
Mosuke rolled his eyes and smiled, "I know. Go!"  
  
Amidamaru smiled and left the house sliding the door closed as he went. Yoh wasn't hard to find. He was standing beside one of the trees, arms crossed, watching the stars.  
  
"They really are beautiful Yoh, I can see why you like them so much."  
  
Yoh's eyes went wide and he quickly wiped his them on the back of his sleeve and turned around, lighthearted smile on his face. "Amidamaru, I didn't expect to see you come out here..."  
  
"You left before I could say anything. Yoh, I don't know why you feel so strongly about me. I'm really not the best guardian if I make you hurt inside. This is going to sound trite but I'll say it anyways... I should've noticed everything from the start. The signs were all around me but I ignored them. I even ignored... how *I* felt. The truth is... I love you too Yoh..."  
  
Yoh shook his head, "Amidamaru... you don't have to-"  
  
"No. I know there's probably a million reasons why we shouldn't be together... age, definitely age, and time, and well... the point is... I feel like I've known you before, so it doesn't really matter to me whether I'd known you only a day or 10 years, and besides... I can think of a million reasons why we should."  
  
(AN: Yep, that was Grade A corniness. Trust me. I KNOW.)  
  
Yoh blinked, but before he could say or do anything, Amidamaru was in front of him looking at him with that same thoughtful smile. He brought a hand up slowly and drew it down the samurai's cheek before throwing his arms around him and hugging him. "What do we do if anyone asks about us?"  
  
Amidamaru shrugged, "We just tell them the truth and watch their expressions with a smile. It should prove to be interesting indeed."  
  
Yoh smiled, "Yeah. Well, what do you say we go in and finish our dinner?"  
  
"I agree, I'm hungry."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Mosuke smiled from the window and nodded, "I knew you could do it Amidamaru. Still, age is slightly important. I mean, he has to be at least 10 years younger than him, give or take a few years." He kneeled down next to the table and sighed. 'I wonder what Tagatha must think of this... he's either laughing or scowling...'  
  
(Tagatha is one of the names of Buddha.)  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
At the shogun's domicile, everything was quiet. Guards stationed outside of the house kept their post, alert and watching for any sign of danger. Everyone in the private residence was asleep except for one person: the shogun.  
  
He sat in his room kneeling beside one of the curio boards drumming his fingers lightly on his knees. There was a small smirk on his face, which was lit only by the soft glow of moonlight.  
  
The door to his room creaked open softly and a shadowy figure walked in. "You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
The black-haired aristocrat nodded, "Yes. You've been serving me for many years, have you not?"  
  
"Yes. Thirty four to be exact."  
  
"Hm. Then tell me, what would it take for someone to gain the unmatchable talent for making magnificent swords?"  
  
The guard tapped his chin, "Well, I suppose that person would have had to have seen many battles and fought in just as many. I believe that being able to make swords isn't really a talent you learn over time. it's more like one you're born with."  
  
This seemed to interest the noble shogun, "I see. So then, is this talent one that can improve?"  
  
"Perhaps... it all depends. If the person were to live on, then of course their skill would develop."  
  
"So then, how do you stop someone from making a better sword for someone else?"  
  
The guard thought about it for a moment then gave a simple answer: "You kill them."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Night passed on as it always did leaving only Amidamaru and Mosuke awake to talk. They had gotten into a conversation about the past and all of the good times they had spent together. Life hadn't strewn too far from how they had expected it to be.  
  
Yoh had long been asleep, his head resting on Amidamaru's lap. In his sleep he was peaceful, and in this peace, he dreamed...  
  
...{Sir, we have brought you what you requested.}  
  
{Really? This is delightful, bring it here.}  
  
One of the two people standing in the doorway stepped forward dragging with them a small brown-haired boy. {Here he is.}  
  
{I see. Hello there, how are you?}  
  
The small boy began to struggle but the person tightened their grasp on his wrist sending a jolt of pain through his arm. {Let me go! I wanna go home!}  
  
{Oh, my poor dear. You don't have a home any more. It was destroyed. You have no place to go back to... Your home is here, with me now.}  
  
{No! I'll run away!}  
  
The person laughed, {Run all you want, but I'll always catch you, and when I do, you'll be punished.}  
  
The boy shook his head, {I hate you! Let me go!}  
  
In an instant the boy was backhanded sending him flying onto the ground. When his head stopped spinning, he grabbed his throbbing cheek and sat up. Laughing. He could here laughing. It seemed to echo off the walls and drown him in the sound. He squeezed his eyes shut and yelled, {Stop it!}  
  
The laughing only seemed to get louder, {Aw, what's wrong? Is little Yoh hurt?} Again, the mocking continued.  
  
Yoh shook his head from side to side in an effort to drown out the sound. "Stop it!" He felt hands take ahold of his wrists and begin to shake him. Yoh only fought back, "Leave me alone!" The person didn't give up, instead they shook harder. Yoh tried to pull his wrists free and opened his eyes to see who was attacking him.  
  
Amidamaru looked at him with worry and confusion plastered all over his face. "Yoh? Are you okay now?"  
  
It took a few minutes for everything to register and when it did, Yoh sat back and sighed. "I'm sorry... I was... dreaming..."  
  
"You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you're okay now."  
  
"-And awake," Mosuke added walking into the room. He had obviously been sleeping because he was rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What went on in here? Are you guys already fighting?"  
  
Amidamaru shook his head, "Yoh had a bad dream."  
  
Mosuke raised a brow, "Obviously... What was it about?"  
  
Yoh shrugged, "Nothing too bad... I just dreamt that I was... being attacked by a monster. I just need some fresh air, I'll be right back." He stood up and brushed past Mosuke and out the door.  
  
Mosuke blinked, "Um... that was weird."  
  
Amidamaru scratched his chin; "Maybe I should go talk to him..."  
  
"No. I think Yoh needs some time on his own. If he wants to talk to you, he'll come on his own. Just give him some time... In the meantime, you have some water to go get."  
  
Amidamaru smiled, "I almost forgot."  
  
"I know."  
  
Before they got the chance to leave to room, Yoh rushed back in, a look of something like surprise... or shock, "Amidamaru, Mosuke, someone is here to speak with you."  
  
The two looked at each other and went to the front entrance. Standing outside was a tall man dressed in black armor and a helmet. Beside him stood a tall black horse, the reigns of his were held tightly in the man's hand. As soon as he caught sight of the two, he took a step forward. "Amidamaru? Mosuke?"  
  
The two nodded.  
  
"Good. Your Lord requests that you, Amidamaru, come see him tomorrow. He has something that needs to be addressed."  
  
Amidamaru pointed to himself, "Only me? What about Mosuke?"  
  
"No," he said flatly, "Only you. That is all. He expects to see you at dawn tomorrow," And with that said, he hopped back onto his horse. "Just out of curiosity... what is the name of the young boy who also lives here?"  
  
"Toya... why?" Mosuke asked.  
  
"Hm, Toya eh? Alright. Thanks." He shook the reigns sending the horse trotting slowly at first and then picking up to a gallop soon after.  
  
"I don't like it..." Mosuke said.  
  
"What?" Amidamaru asked.  
  
"I don't want you to go tomorrow."  
  
"Mosuke, I have to. I am sworn to obey my Lord. It's my duty."  
  
"Sometimes... your duty isn't necessarily your priority. Didn't you hear him? He asked about Yoh. Doesn't that worry you in the least?"  
  
"Of course. But... I just..." he sighed as if he had suffered defeat. "I have to go."  
  
Mosuke seemed to contemplate this, silently agreeing and understanding that this was what Amidamaru had to do. "Very well, my friend. Have a talk with Yoh before you go."  
  
"I will. Where is he anyway?"  
  
Mosuke shrugged, "Somewhere in the house. I tell you what, I'll go get the water, you go find Yoh. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Amidamaru walked back into the house and was surprised to see Yoh sitting patiently beside the table.  
  
"Hey Amidamaru?" Yoh said staring aimlessly in front of him.  
  
"Yes?" Amidamaru said remaining standing.  
  
"If you can't get something off of your mind... what do you do to forget about it?"  
  
"Uh..." he blinked, "Well... I usually try to do something fun. Wait, let me rephrase that, I usually try to do something uplifting. Why... is something bothering you?"  
  
"Not really, well, sort of. Don't worry yourself over my problems though," he waved his hands in front of him.  
  
"Yoh, you keep saying that. How can I possibly not worry?"  
  
Yoh sighed and closed his eyes, "Just try and forget about me." Yoh became slightly rigid when he felt arms wrap around him. One curled around his waist and the other hung loosely around his neck. Amidamaru pulled him back so that he was leaning against his chest and soon, Yoh had relaxed. One of Yoh's hands found Amidamaru's linking them together with a soft squeeze.  
  
There it was again: that feeling. The feeling that told them that nothing anyone else thought mattered and there was nowhere else they'd rather be than with each other. It was strange really, almost too good to be true, but they didn't want to think of it like that, because it WAS true. It WAS happening, and no one would tear them apart... well, at least no one who dared to stand up to the gallant samurai: Amidamaru.  
  
Yoh sat up and turned to face Amidamaru, a small gratified smile on his face. Impulse. That's what made him do it. Without really thinking, he leaned forward slightly placing a chaste kiss on the silver-haired samurai's lips. He pulled away, almost too quickly for Amidamaru who wondered if it had even happened, and smiled. "You're right, Amidamaru... I feel better already."  
  
Amidamaru smiled, "I'm glad."  
  
"Oh gawd, get a room you two," Mosuke came in mumbling and practically dragging two buckets of water.  
  
"Morning Mosuke," Yoh said cheerfully. "Let me help you with those-" he stood up and rushed to Mosuke's side.  
  
Mosuke wiped his forehead. "Thanks."  
  
"Hey, how's that new sword coming along?"  
  
"Good. It still needs some finishing touches. You can help me improve it tomorrow if you want."  
  
"I'd love too!"  
  
Amidamaru bowed, "Well, I have to go train. I'll be back in later."  
  
"Okay, see ya."  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
"Well? Did you do as I asked?"  
  
"Of course, my Lord. Amidamaru has given word that he will be here."  
  
"Good."  
  
"That's not all Sir... I think I have some interesting news you'll want to hear..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes... it concerns the servant-boy we were to have-disposed of not too long ago."  
  
"... You mean-"  
  
"Yes... Yoh Asakura."  
  
---TBC---  
  
Whew...*wipes forehead* I know how you feel Mosuke. Once again, sorry about the time I took to get this chapter out... *prays that she hasn't exceeded 3 weeks* You see... I got the spacers out- only to get another, even FREAKIER mouth-piece in. I sound so stupid. I can't even pronounce "Shaman King" without sounding like a complete buffoon T_T *wails*  
  
Hey! I have read those two stories and if you peeps get bored or whatever or haven' already read these two fics... do it! They're called "Shard" and "Kissed by Snow". They're two short and sweet fics based on the pairing we all love ^-^ If any of you ever find more stories (or even pictures!) with these two EVER... tell me an I'll love you forever.  
  
Again, sorry *bows down* Please review so I'll ignore the throbbing pain in my mouth. *tries not to break out teeth*  
  
Thanks for reading ^-^  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	6. Change in Direction

First off, let me say sorry for the length of time it took to get this chapter up. I needed to finish science fair and it's now over so I've got hours of free typing! *sighs* I hate science fair. I abhor it! I absolutely LOATHE it. *ehem* anyways, I know you prob'ly just want to read the next chapter so here. (Oh and thanks for the reviews ^^)  
  
Chapter 6- Change in Direction  
  
Yoh hummed lightly to himself as he went around doing chores. Every time he would glance in Mosuke's direction, the swordsmith would roll his eyes and resume his work.  
  
"I don't know how you can hum and work at the same time," Mosuke said.  
  
Yoh smiled, "It's easy for me. I used to have to do it all the time, it kept my mind off the actual working part."  
  
"You've done work elsewhere before?"  
  
"Uh... yeah. But just little stuff," he shook it off.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Oh you know, just some old guy's place."  
  
"No Yoh, I don't know," he sat the sword down.  
  
Yoh blinked and sighed. He could tell by the look on Mosuke's face that he would have to explain it all now. "Well you see, I-"  
  
"Ah, time sure does pass quickly," Amidamaru said, coming into the room. "The sun has already begun to set. It's beautiful, Mosuke. You should see it."  
  
Mosuke shook his head and smiled, "Why couldn't I see it before. You're officially- obsessed."  
  
"You're just a hard-head. I bet you've never even once watched a sun-set."  
  
"Yes I have... I think."  
  
"See? Yoh, don't you agree that Mosuke has to get out more often?"  
  
Yoh smiled, "Yeah."  
  
"By the way, what did you guys do while I was gone?"  
  
Mosuke glanced at Yoh. "We just talked. Nothing much."  
  
"Oh," Amidamaru yawned. "Well, I have to leave as soon as I wake up. I should probably head to bed now. You two shouldn't stay up to much longer either."  
  
"We won't," Yoh said.  
  
"Goodnight then."  
  
"Goodnight," Mosuke said. "I'm heading to bed soon anyways. I just have to run out back real quick and get my stone mallet."  
  
"Alright," he said and with a wave he was gone and in his room.  
  
Once Mosuke was sure Amidamaru was asleep, he once again turned to Yoh. "Well?"  
  
Yoh looked at him quickly, "Well, what?"  
  
Mosuke got to him feet and stopped by the front door. "Yoh, I hope there comes a time when you can tell us whatever it is you're keeping a secret. I won't force you to tell me anything but, just know that I'm willing to listen, and so is Amidamaru. Don't forget that."  
  
"I won't," Yoh said.  
  
"Goodnight Yoh," and with that he left the house, closing the screen door behind him.  
  
Yoh rubbed his neck and got to his feet. After pondering Mosuke's words, he quietly walked into Amidamaru's room and slipped into bed. "Hey Amidamaru, are you awake?" he whispered.  
  
There was a soft yawn and then, "Mmm?, now I am. What is it Yoh?" Amidamaru asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Do you have to go tomorrow? I mean- do you *have* to go tomorrow...?"  
  
"What? Now you're starting to sound like Mosuke. Of course I have to go tomorrow. Why? Are you worried about something?"  
  
"Well, not really." He snuggled into the arm that Amidamaru had rested under Yoh's head. "Well, actually... Amidamaru, there's something I have to tell you... Amidamaru?" He looked over and noticed that the majestic samurai had fallen sleep.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
{I don't think it's clean again. Do it again.}  
  
{But, I've cleaned it three times today. You just keep walking over it!}  
  
{What an absurd accusation. Your master wants this spotless by the time he returns or else, you'll be punished.}  
  
{I'd rather be punished than serve under such a horrible person. He's not my master, he's a murderer!}  
  
Another voice came in from elsewhere, {Oh? Is that so? Me? A murderer? Yoh, I've taken care of you ever since you were but a boy and this is how you repay me? You'd better apologize or your penalty with be ruthless.}  
  
{Never! I'm tired of all of this! I'd rather die than go through with it. I'm leaving! And I'm never coming back again!}, and with that, he rushed out of the room.  
  
{Oh, is that so... Well, you heard the boy. If he'd rather die then I order you to go grant him that wish...}  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Amidamaru covered Yoh up and stood back to look at him for a moment. "To be blessed with so many good things in so short of a time is a miracle. I almost don't want to leave... but-"  
  
"But you have to. I know, Amidamaru," Mosuke said. "Don't worry. When you return it'll be as if you never left. Now get going, the sun will rise before you even know it."  
  
"You're right. Well, farewell Mosuke. When Yoh wakes up tell him I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"I will, my friend. Goodbye, return safely."  
  
"Of course I will," he said with a light laugh. "Farewell," and with a nod he was gone.  
  
-  
  
The day went on, with the sun's rise, and soon even Yoh had awakened. He was a bit upset that he hadn't been able to say goodbye to Amidamaru but he figured that he would be back soon and he'd just tell him "welcome back" instead. Besides, goodbyes were always sadder than hellos.  
  
Yoh hopped out of bed and into the main room where Mosuke sat admiring his sword. "Morning Mosuke."  
  
"Good morning, Yoh," Mosuke said cheerfully. "Great news, the sword is complete. My many days of hard labor and devotion have finally pulled off. All I need is a name. Would you like the honor of helping me?"  
  
Yoh beamed, "Sure!"  
  
--  
  
"Kill Mosuke!?" Amidamaru asked with great shock.  
  
The black-haired shogun sat in front on Amidamaru overlooking Harusame. "Quiet Amidamaru."  
  
"B-But—"he hadn't noticed it but he was lightly shaking.  
  
"This blade's brilliance bewitches the soul. Only those who have survived countless battlefields can create this true beauty of the blade," he said and brushed his fingers over the cold metal. "Have you heard of scarcity value? This sword must never have an equal," he smirked, almost insanely. "Ho Ho Ho. Be grateful I'm doing Mosuke the kindness of allowing a friend to kill him."  
  
"Uhn...!"  
  
"You have my permission to leave now, Amidamaru. I trust you won't let me down."  
  
--  
  
"Wow, this is harder than I thought. I never knew thinking up a name could be so difficult," Yoh said.  
  
Mosuke nodded and sighed, "Yes. The name must be perfect."  
  
"We'll never think of a name at this rate. How about Henshin*?"  
  
(*Henshin- transformation)  
  
Mosuke blinked, "'Henshin?'"  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of like a tribute to how much the sword has changed and transformed while you have worked on it."  
  
"Hm, that's good but,...!... I've got it! Kinen*!"  
  
(*Kinen- commemoration)  
  
"Kinen? I like it, but why?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Because, this sword serves as a remembrance of the time I've spent with two very important people: Amidamaru and you, Yoh."  
  
Yoh blinked then smiled. "Thanks Mosuke. The name is perfect." He paused, "Which reminds me. I... have something to tell you." He sat back and sighed, "You see, in my past, before I came here, I worked for someone."  
  
"Worked? You mean as in a cook or a cleaner?"  
  
"No,... a slave. I was taken from my home. My parents were killed and I was forced to do work for... a shogun."  
  
"A what?!" Mosuke asked, even though he was sure he had heard correctly.  
  
"A sh-shogun. Yes, it's the same one you and Amidamaru were hired by."  
  
"Yoh, why didn't you tell us? We could've- we might've been able to-, I don't know, help you."  
  
"I didn't want you to get upset. Besides, if he'd found out that I was with you two, he'd of killed you both, just like my parents."  
  
"We wouldn't have let him. Amidamaru would've taken care of him."  
  
"No, because it wasn't until after I'd learned that you were working for him that I'd realized who he really was. Now, Amidamaru has a duty to fulfill. He can't go against that."  
  
Mosuke's expression became grave. "He also has a promise to keep."  
  
Yoh looked up at Mosuke slightly confused, "What promise?"  
  
"To protect you... always. Don't forget that Yoh." Mosuke glanced out the window, "Speaking of Amidamaru, he should be getting here soon. I'll go out and meet him half way."  
  
"Please don't tell him what I told you, Mosuke. I don't want him to do anything that might get him hurt."  
  
Mosuke sighed, "I won't. Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I- can't face him like this. I just have to get a little air out back. You go on ahead."  
  
"Ok..." Mosuke walked out into the daylight and the few steps it took to get to the grassy hilltop with the tiny wooden bridge nearby. Amidamaru stood looking dismayed. "Jeez, will everyone lighten up a bit? What is it Amidamaru?"  
  
Amidamaru looked up at his friend and smiled. It was a sad smile though as if he was reminiscing about old times or moments long forgotten. But in an instant the smile was gone, replaced by an expression void of all emotion. In that instant, Mosuke knew something was wrong. "Mosuke,... I have something to tell you."  
  
-  
  
Yoh picked up a pebbled and tossed it, watching with minute fascination as it rolled across the ground. "I suppose things can only go downhill from here..."  
  
-  
  
"Scarcity value!? Where's the sense in it!? After we've come so far! What should I do!?" Mosuke asked, his hands balled up in fists.  
  
Amidamaru stood facing away from him, "Run away right now, Mosuke!"  
  
"But what will happen to you!? I know!! Let's escape together!! The three of us. Then nobody gets hurt!!"  
  
"No. I am a samurai. I cannot desert the Lord to whom I have sword fealty. But... I could never kill you, either. I will accept the crime and the disgrace for letting you escape."  
  
"Amidamaru!" Mosuke said, greatly stunned. "Very well. But just wait one more day. Could you lend me Harusame for tonight?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We might never see each other again. So I want to give you the finest sword ever. The most powerful Harusame... a sword that will far surpass the one I gave the Lord!" he said, his eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"Mosuke..." Amidamaru said thoughtfully. "You have one day. We'll meet here tomorrow night. I'll be here. You have my oath!"  
  
-  
  
Yoh was sitting inside when Mosuke returned. "Where's Amidamaru?" he asked.  
  
"Amidamaru has... returned to his Lord. I'm sorry you couldn't say goodbye to him," Mosuke admitted sadly.  
  
"Well, that's okay. I'll just see him when he gets back. When's he returning?"  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
"Hey, why do you have Harusame? Didn't Amidamaru have it?"  
  
"Yes, but I have many adjustments to make to Kinen. I must start my work now."  
  
Yoh didn't ask any questions, even though he wanted to, but Mosuke didn't look like he wanted to be disturbed.  
  
Mosuke worked all through the rest of the day, taking no breaks and barely slipping in a word to Yoh, who was slightly worried. He just kept working as if his life depended on it.  
  
Night passed. Yoh slept. Mosuke didn't.  
  
Morning came. Yoh woke up. Mosuke hadn't even taken a break.  
  
Yoh decided to wait for Mosuke to talk to him. The sun passed from all the way on one side to all the way on the other before Mosuke finally finished.  
  
"Uh, Mosuke?" Yoh asked.  
  
"Yes Yoh?" Mosuke replied.  
  
"Something bad's gonna happen... isn't it...?"  
  
Mosuke paused for a moment then smiled reassuringly. "Of course not, Yoh," he glanced for a moment toward the window with a look of slight suspicion. Yoh hadn't noticed. "Yoh, I need you to go grab my stone mallet please."  
  
"Uh, okay. I'll be right back."  
  
"Use the back door."  
  
"Alright," he said and got up and rushed out the back screen.  
  
Mosuke stood up and focused his eyes on the front screen. Not more than a second later something smashed through it and rushed into the house. "Well, well, well... if it isn't three of my Lord's finest guards..."  
  
Yoh, who was outside searching for the mallet, paused for a moment when he heard a crash coming from inside the house. His first instinct was to run and go inside, but someone had pushed something against the door. "Mosuke?" he called.  
  
There was a little more bumping around inside before it finally died down. Yoh couldn't stand it any more. He ran around to the front of the house but had to stop. The whole front screen had been smashed in and trampled on and the whole entrance looked as if it had been torn out. Yoh jumped over the mess and froze. "Mosuke!"  
  
He rushed over to the fallen swordsmith who sat leaned up against the wall. "Mosuke, what happened?!"  
  
Mosuke opened his eyes and smiled despite the pain, "Yoh... I'm glad they didn't get you." His face had minor cuts and scrapes but that wasn't what Yoh was worried about. A large amount of blood stained the front of Mosuke's yukata and a small pool was starting to form beside him.  
  
"Mosuke... you're bleeding... bad."  
  
"Aw, it's not that bad," he said as reassuring as possible. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor, okay?"  
  
"Sure, a-anything."  
  
"Take Kinen with you and... go find Amidamaru."  
  
"But- I can't leave you here!"  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Besides, Amidamaru needs you more than I do."  
  
"B-But-"  
  
"Listen Yoh, you must..." he paused, "-find Amidamaru. I'll catch up with him later... somehow. Please Yoh... d-do as I ask." He moved his right arm slowly and brushed the sword about an inch in Yoh's direction. "Take it. Remember what it stands for. You really are a good kid, Yoh. Tell... tell Amidamaru...that I'm coming..." his eyes drifted closed.  
  
"Mosuke? ...Mosuke?!..." Stillness. Yoh paused bringing a hand over his own mouth, "No..." He gripped the hilt of Kinen so tightly it was almost painful. /Besides, Amidamaru needs you more than I do./ What did that mean? Why was this happening? Why, when his life seemed so wonderful did it all have to come crashing down? "Why...?" he whispered under his breath. He slowly got to his feet, Kinen in hand, and left the house in silence.  
  
He knew where he needed to go.  
  
He had to find Amidamaru.  
  
---TBC---  
  
Sorry for the depression! We all know Mosuke died though! OK! Fine! *pays tribute properly* ya happy now?!  
  
Thanks SO MUCH Black Rose for the site! Here's your thank-you gift *hands her a musical box with a dancing Mosuke inside*  
  
Ok, now that –that's- out of my system...  
  
Thanks so much for reading AND waiting. I know you guys probably want to kill me. Hope this makes up for it! *throws everyone Mosuke dolls wearing pink tutus* ... what's wrong with me? Please review!  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	7. One Against Many

Wow, it's time for me to get this next chapter up, PRONTO. Thanks for emailing me! You gave me the extra "kick" I needed to get this next chappie finished. Bad stuff's been happening. My mom had to go to the hospital, but otherwise, I am good to go!  
  
Oh, and thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best!  
  
Chapter 7- One Against Many  
  
Amidamaru stood on a small, grass hill waiting. A thousand thoughts crossed his mind, every other one about Yoh.  
  
Run away... where to? And would they be able to pull it off? So many people now threatened to break them all apart and Amidamaru was just one man. He couldn't always be there to save the day.  
  
A light drop of moisture fell onto Amidamaru's hand, startling him. He brushed the water droplet off and shielded his eyes as his gaze rose to the skies. The once bright sky seemed darkened as if tainted with sadness and despair. A chilly breeze brushed over the hill as the light tapping of the rain continued.  
  
A small house sat atop the grass hill the descended down to a small wooden bridge. A large tree rustled slightly beside the bridge and behind it, a large forest seemed to sprout. Below it all was large gray stones and after that the scene seemed to be cut off; a dull cliff jutting out from the subtle landscape.  
  
Amidamaru sighed and paused. A small rustle to his left caused him to stop and abruptly turn, swords drawn.  
  
"Hey, what're you doing here, orphan boy? We'd like to have a few words with you." Several guards stepped into Amidamaru's sight but it was impossible to tell just how many there were being that most of them were on the other side of the hill. They seemed to be trying to surround him somehow. They were clad in the armor and clothing of his very own shogun! Had he sent them? "By the way," one of them continued, a smug look of his face, "That peasant you're waiting for won't be coming. Last night, we did your job for you..."  
  
Amidamaru glared as a rage erupted inside of him. He raised his swords in a fighting stance. "Not another word! I will not leave this spot. I swore and oath."  
  
--  
  
Yoh rushed through the grass as fast as he could. Kinen slowed him down a little, but not much. Whether it was rain or tears that blurred his vision he did not know. The rain had turned into a downpour, soaking the grass and making it even harder to run.  
  
Yoh stopped to catch his breath, but something told him that time was of the essence. 'If only I'd have stayed with Mosuke...' he thought, a lump forming in his throat. He pushed it down and continued on running. He wasn't even sure where he was going. All he knew was that he had to find Amidamaru, and if Amidamaru was serving his own previous Lord, that maybe it was on the way.  
  
Oh, he prayed it was. He could waste no time, but many times he had to stop and recompose himself. Mosuke's face kept appearing in his mind. He missed the scolding and the kind smile, and like a curtain closing his face was gone, replaced with blackness that threatened to take over. Yoh ran a hand through his soaked hair and continued on.  
  
At one point he tripped and felt like laying there forever. Only one thought kept him going on though...  
  
"Amidamaru..."  
  
--  
  
Amidamaru fought long and hard, disposing of one guard after another. They just seemed to keep on coming as if there was no end to them. Fatigue began to slow him but it did not affect his fight. He fought on because he knew there was someone to still fight for, and he prayed that that person was safe.  
  
A sword's blade caught him on the arm drawing a hiss of pain from him. He jumped back and thrust his own sword forward instantly killing the perpetrator.  
  
Suddenly a taunting laugh broke the silence of the fight. Amidamaru rubbed his arm and winced taking a step back.  
  
One of the guards took a step forward. He was jeering and tilting his head to the side looking Amidamaru up and down. "You are a sorry excuse for a samurai."  
  
Amidamaru glared, "I'd close that mouth of yours, lest you lose it."  
  
"Oh, such strong words from such a passionate person. I don't know for sure but word is, the other guards took care of your little lover. Tell me, how does it feel?"  
  
Amidamaru's breath caught in his throat. "You're lying."  
  
"Why would I lie? You're about to die anyway. Just thought you should know. It's fair though isn't it? In a way you kind of stole him from your own Master."  
  
Amidamaru's clench on his sword tightened. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, Yoh didn't tell you? Well this is interesting indeed..." A few of the other guards began laughing.  
  
"Shut up, and speak your part now, for you are the one who is about to die."  
  
"Hm, Yoh used to work for our shogun, or didn't you know that?"  
  
Amidamaru paused and thought back. It would make some kind of sense. Yoh never talked about his past life and didn't seem to be too fond of it either. So then, why hadn't he ever told him about it?  
  
"Oh, samurai, the look on your face is absolutely priceless. Do you feel betrayed? I can't think of any reason why Yoh would've kept it from you. Well, maybe I can. We did have fun with him while he was here," he licked the edge of his blade, "And now I think it's time I had my fun with you."  
  
Before the guard knew it, he had been struck. A sword's blade was embedded in his chest. Amidamaru withdrew it with force and faced a new set of guards as the one fell dead before him. "Who's next?" he asked, almost mockingly.  
  
A rush of guards came at him fast and he had to drop the sword that was being held by his injured arm in order to hold the other sword securely. A biting pain shot up the wounded arm but Amidamaru still fought on.  
  
Yet... what was he fighting for anymore? He had no one. Mosuke was gone. Yoh was...  
  
Amidamaru stepped back and bit his lip as another blade bit into his side. The rain was falling faster now, tapping annoyingly on his wounds and making him curse mentally. "Gone," he said almost unbelievingly. "Yoh is... gone."  
  
"What's that you say?" a gruff voice asked. "Are you foreseeing your own death?"  
  
Amidamaru closed his eyes and exhaled. He had sworn to protect Yoh and he had failed. He had made a promise! '...And I broke it...'  
  
"Go on, samurai. If you run fast enough maybe we'll let you live," one of the guards teased. They were all slowly closing in on him as if getting ready to make the final strike.  
  
Amidamaru raised his gaze to them. "No. I won't break any more promises. I will remain on this spot... even if I die here..."  
  
8-8-8-8-8-8 That night, the legend of the fiend Amidamaru was born. It was a terrible slaughter... without Harusame, he could not stand forever against such impossible odds. 8-8-8-8-8-8  
  
Yoh spotted the hill just as lightning struck the sky illuminating many figures standing in a circle. They all seemed to be looking at something. As Yoh slowly approached the small wooden bridge, the shadowy figures disappeared over the other side and were gone. Yoh felt his heart leap as he dashed across the bridge and strained against the burning in his chest to run up the hill. Near the top he had to stop.  
  
Bodies...  
  
Dead bodies everywhere. Their blood soaked the grass red revealing a horrible scene whenever lightning struck.  
  
"What... happened here?" Yoh asked himself, covering his mouth. He slowly brought one foot forward and then another weaving his way around the carnage. As he neared the top of the hill he felt his heart begin to race. Surely Amidamaru wouldn't be here...  
  
Finally, at the top of the hill, Yoh stopped. At the very center of the top of the hill, where the people had been standing, lay one, lone figure.  
  
Another flash of light revealed stunning silvery strands and Yoh knew... He would've given anything to be wrong but there was no mistaking it. His eyes welled up and in an instant he was at Amidamaru's side. "No..." he sobbed out. "NO!"  
  
And then, as if by some miracle, Amidamaru's eyes opened slightly and a thankful smile was on his face. "Yoh... you're alive..." His voice was a low, raspy whisper that was accompanied with a fit of coughs.  
  
Yoh took ahold of his hand and squeezed it gently, "Of course I am. Amidamaru... what happened?!"  
  
"The guards... said you were dead... attacked... too many... I don't... feel so well..."  
  
"You're going to be fine, do you hear me? Fine! Don't leave me! You're all I have, Amidamaru! All I have left!"  
  
Amidamaru weakly brought his hand up to brush some of the soaked brown locks out of Yoh's face. "That's not true, Yoh... M-Mosuke... he's still... here. Right?"  
  
Yoh pressed the samurai's cold hand against his cheek, "W-Well... he... Yeah. Mosuke's fine."  
  
"That's good... 'Cause... I'm still waiting for... him to get here, ya know."  
  
Another flash of lighting lit up the sky exposing the many wounds on Amidamaru's body. There had to be more than half as much blood as there was with Mosuke! And even that was hard to tell considering the fact that some may have soaked into the ground or already have been washed away.  
  
"This is my fault," Yoh whispered, suddenly feeling nauseous.  
  
Amidamaru closed his eyes, "It's...cold."  
  
Yoh leaned down and hugged him, feeling Amidamaru's chin rest on his head. "Warm now?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
Yoh wasn't sure how long they lay like that. He could here the unsteady beat of the samurai's heart as it quickened and slowed, then quickened then slowed back down again. The rain slowed to a light drizzle and Yoh was almost asleep when heard the faint words: "I love you, Yoh." The words were strong and clear unlike all the other phrases he had struggled to get out. It was as if Amidamaru was never hurt and they were going to sleep together. Suddenly he found himself saying, "I love you too, Amidamaru."  
  
Amidamaru let out a relieved breath. "Hm?" Yoh noticed that something wasn't right. The steady heartbeat, the telltale sign of life... it had stopped. Immediately he sat up and swallowed hard. "A-... Amida...maru?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"...Amidamaru? Open your eyes!" he yelled, as if his words would somehow bestow life to the motionless body. "Wake up, Amidamaru! Don't leave me alone!" And then, almost angrily he asked, "You were always set on protecting me... why couldn't you protect yourself?!" But the anger did not last. Miserable sobs filled the air, echoing throughout the night.  
  
Finally, when he had calmed himself down, Yoh drew Kinen and inspected it under the dull moonlight. He slowly got up from his kneeling position, against the wishes of his cramped muscles, and stood on one side of the hill overlooking the large drop.  
  
Yoh's grip tightened around the sword's hilt and slowly the sword was raised with both of his hands. When his arms could pull back no further, Yoh stared at the silvery blade, which hung before him. He had no reason to live anymore. All of his wishes disappeared with Mosuke and Amidamaru's death. He would've ended his own life long ago, had not a certain samurai shown him kindness.  
  
Pain tore at his heart, almost so unbearable that Yoh wavered and fell to the ground grasping at his chest. Kinen sat motionless beside of him. "Dead... they're dead, and all because of me. If I'd never met them then Amidamaru probably wouldn't have been hired by the..."  
  
He stopped, eyes wide. The shogun. At the back of his mind, a soft whisper repeated a word over an over. It was soft, then grew louder and louder. 'Revenge!' it yelled. 'Vengeance is the only thing that will put your soul at rest!'  
  
"Revenge..." Yoh repeated. He owed it to Mosuke and Amidamaru. This would be the final thing he needed to do. Reaching out with shaking fingers he clutched onto the cold hilt of Kinen and stood. "...I have to kill my Master..."  
  
---TBC---  
  
Jeez, this angst is depressing me! I almost wanted to cry writing it! Once again, I can't say enough how sorry I am about the delays in updating. This chapter might not have been as long as the last, I'm not sure. Oh well. Hope you are all well!  
  
Thanks for reading, please review.  
  
Oh yeah! Almost forgot! *hands everyone a mini Amidamaru plush* Character death=plushy.  
  
```AmethystRoze``` 


	8. To Wish

Thanks once again for the reviews! You are all great! And now...  
  
Chapter 8- To Wish  
  
The shogun sat down tucking his knees beneath him just as a strike of lightning lit the sky. There was a small smirk on his lips that went unseen in the quiet and dark room that spelled out victory.  
  
He had won. He always got what he wanted in the end somehow. Maybe he didn't get Harusame but at least he had the satisfaction of knowing that he had power. He had the power to end a life with a flick of the wrist or a nod of the head... the way he ordered for Mosuke's death and even Amidamaru's.  
  
Suddenly the small man became angry. There was still one person who had gone against him and destroyed his plan.  
  
"Yoh..." he said angrily.  
  
Yoh had survived his wrath and was probably the only person who ever had. By some off-chance he lived through the bite of the blade and was rescued by a samurai.  
  
Yes... rescued by a samurai. It almost made him sick to think about. Yoh had been alive that whole time and he had even been living in the house of one of his servants. Yoh went against his word and that was not tolerable.  
  
'Yoh had better be dead.'  
  
-  
  
Yoh slipped unnoticed into the quiet house of his previous master. The guards still had not returned for some unknown reason and the ones who guarded the house had been sent off as well. They had all been used to bring down Amidamaru.  
  
Yoh suddenly felt sick as the name crossed his mind. For a moment, he wanted to leave this dreadful place he had escaped not so long ago and find solace in the arms of the silver-haired samurai. But... it was no longer possible...  
  
He was dead after all.  
  
Yoh stepped quietly through the halls making no sound at all. Kinen was gripped tightly in his right hand; so hard that his knuckles were white. He turned one of the many corners; absent-mindedly swerving to miss the small vase he knew sat there... and stopped. He realized something horrible... he knew the place by heart. He still remembered every twist and turn and hidden room and exit. Even the furnishings were fresh in his mind.  
  
If he turned the next corner and entered the first room on the right, he knew without a doubt that the shogun would be there. He was always there; especially after he had ordered someone's death. He rounded the corner and paused as he saw the room. The flicker of candlelight whipped out the door and back in as if unsure of what to do.  
  
Yoh squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the painful memories, but it didn't help. The familiar scent of incense engulfed him and he was taken back once more...  
  
/Why do you resist, child? You belong to me, do you not comprehend that?/  
  
/Human beings can't be owned!/  
  
/Well, you're not a human being. You're a slave, and a useless one at that. You'll never be anything more than I make you./  
  
/You're wrong!/  
  
/Am I? Look around you Yoh, this is your prison...and I am your master. Say it./  
  
/...Never./  
  
/Tsk tsk, Yoh. You must really want punished... alri-/  
  
/No! I'll say it! Just don't hurt me! This... is my prison, and you are my... m-my master.../  
  
/Very good, Yoh./  
  
Yoh ran a hand over his face and held back the tears in his eyes. The shogun had owned him back then. His body wasn't even his own... it belonged to that- that monster!  
  
As Yoh slipped undetected into the room, he felt as though the shogun would hear his heart beating in his chest. Just as he had predicted, the small man sat quietly in the center of the room kneeling. Yoh noticed the smug smile of his lips and almost wanted to scream at him for taking away everything he had ever cared for, but instead he remained quiet. He wanted to be fair about this; play the game the shogun wanted to play.  
  
"Sir... I believe you wanted to see me."  
  
The shogun was startled and turned quickly toward Yoh. "Well, well, well... if it isn't little Yoh, back again. To whom do I owe the pleasure?" He put on an evil smirk.  
  
Yoh drew Kinen and held it shakily in his hands, "I've come to kill you."  
  
The shogun shook his head while smiling. "Yoh, you still haven't learned." He got to his feet while picking up a nearby sword, "I wasn't expecting you... but no matter..." he drew the sword. "You know, Yoh, you should've died all those many days ago... but on the contrary, here you are standing before me today. It just goes to show that you shouldn't send others to get he job done for you. I'll give you one last chance, Yoh. If you surrender now, I might take pity on you and let you live here again..."  
  
Yoh frowned and shook his head, "You killed them all. My family, my friends,...and Amidamaru," he stood up straight and focused an angry glare on the small man. "I'll never forgive you for that!"  
  
The next moment was a blur. Yoh rushed forward with Kinen in an attempt to strike the shogun, but the small man surprised him and brought his own sword up to block it.  
  
"Yoh, did you think someone such as myself would not also be skilled in the way of the sword? You were foolish to challenge me!" He thrust his blade forward almost catching Yoh on the shoulder, but Yoh quickly maneuvered out of the way.  
  
What Yoh didn't have in skill, he made up for in agility. Being small gave him an advantage, but the shogun was small too, but also old. The clanking of steel on steel continued for a little while until both of them began to feel fatigue creeping up on them.  
  
Unlike Amidamaru and Mosuke who were skilled swordsman who trained every day and were used to the toil and strain of fighting, Yoh was young and not as strong or used to the amount of energy needed to fight against one skilled like the shogun.  
  
The shogun was the same. Even though he had training and was skilled, he was older in age and his body struggled to exert force. There were many times when he thought Yoh would beat him but he always turned the tide in the end.  
  
And then... something very interesting happened...  
  
Yoh turned around very quickly after dodging a deathly strike and struck the shogun on the arm. The old man faltered slightly, stepped back quickly, and scowled. "Well, I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
Yoh brought the sword up, about to make the final strike.  
  
The old man smirked, "Oh well, I suppose I'm to die here. It seems there were many surprises today..."  
  
Yoh paused, "Surprises?"  
  
The shogun wanted to laugh; anything to preoccupy Yoh. He was almost out of energy and if he didn't act fast, Yoh might actually kill him. He needed some way to turn things around. "Yes, surprises. You see...I originally hired Amidamaru and Mosuke a long time ago, while you lived here, and they were good workers but they had to be let go..." The best he could do was tell Yoh a lie, and so he did. "And then you ran away and were nowhere to be found, so I told Amidamaru and Mosuke that if they killed you I'd rehire them. I suppose maybe they were trying to get you to trust them while you were there... and... waiting for the right time to strike..."  
  
Yoh paused, "That's... not true..."  
  
"Oh come now, Yoh. What are the odds of them "finding" you out there and taking you in and then suddenly getting hired by me, hmm?"  
  
Yoh thought about it for a moment, suddenly feeling slightly dazed. What if it was true? The shogun did hire Amidamaru and Mosuke after they found him, but- "Why'd they take care of me then? It doesn't make sense." By now he was angry. How could he accuse them of such a thing?  
  
"They needed to gain your trust? I don't know. It's hard to know what was going though their minds back then. They might have wanted to sell you themselves."  
  
Yoh was shocked. It couldn't really be true... right? It was absurd! He loved Amidamaru, and Amidamaru loved him, and he was... dead...  
  
Yoh wavered slightly feeling overwhelmed, and the shogun took this time to act. In one quick movement, he jabbed his sword forward-  
  
But Yoh blocked. In an angry fury Yoh brought Kinen around to strike the final blow... but stopped. Kinen slipped slowly from his fingers and fell silently to the ground. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Yoh glanced down and noticed that half of the shogun's sword had disappeared in his side. Dark red liquid trickled from the wound. The shogun withdrew it in a slick swipe and, as though the sword had been the support keeping Yoh standing,... he fell.  
  
Spinning.  
  
His head was spinning and it wouldn't stop. Yoh opened his eyes and the world was spinning too. Everything seemed to mix together until finally it slowed and Yoh could see again.  
  
The shogun stood triumphantly with a conniving grin on his face. "Yoh, you can never win against me. You will always be locked up here, even after your death. This is your prison, and I am your master. Say it, Yoh, and I'll grant you a quick painless death."  
  
Yoh closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. "Never." He couldn't move. He had no energy left. It was as if he was a car that had run out of gas and left to sit on the side of the road. His wound throbbed, his head ached, and for a moment, Yoh wanted to die.  
  
"Still persistent, even in the end... just like Amidamaru. He never worked for me before, Yoh; that was just a ploy to help bring about your end, and you played into it. Amidamaru loved you, and now he's dead."  
  
Dead.  
  
Yoh's mind echoed the word over and over, louder and louder. Dead, dead, dead! Death couldn't be undone... it couldn't be taken back or changed, it couldn't be stopped. Death was invincible. Maybe Yoh would die soon and finally find peace; that's all he had to hope for.  
  
It was all he had left.  
  
The shogun raised his sword, "I'll enjoy killing you Yoh... just like my men enjoyed killing Mosuke and...," he chuckled, "Amidamaru."  
  
That struck something inside of Yoh. He remembered the kindness, the friendship, the love. He remembered the hill, the rain, the blood. His mother, father, friend, and lover; all killed by this wicked person.  
  
As if by some miraculous gaining of strength, Yoh grasped onto Kinen and thrust it deep into the shogun's chest. The shogun looked surprised at first, than his expression showed that of pain. Yoh pulled the sword out and watched as the old man fell to the ground, coughing at first, and then, finally, was silent.  
  
Yoh was dazzled. It was over. He had finally done what he had come to do. No more people would die by the shogun's hand. Yoh's spirit was finally free. "I'm so sorry... Amidamaru..." Tears streamed down his face and he fell to his knees. His hands went out and caught himself, but it wasn't enough. Once more he was on the ground.  
  
Yoh could almost feel the blood leaving his body, as if his life was leaving with it. He tried to fight the fatigue that came over him but was unsuccessful. He brought out his hands and in a weak effort tried to drag himself away. It took all his strength to get barely two feet. He stopped on the steps of an altar and finally gave up. He knew he couldn't win. Death was immortal after all.  
  
In his blurring vision was a golden statue of Tagatha sitting nobly and proud. He had a calm look on his face, but in that calmness was a touch of compassion, and suddenly, Yoh wasn't so afraid to die.  
  
"This is all my fault." With his last dying he breath, he whispered, "I wish Amidamaru and Mosuke forget all about me..."  
  
And then... he died.  
  
When Yoh opened his eyes he felt like he had just woken up from a good night's rest. He felt wonderful, full of energy, and alive. When he looked closer at his surroundings though, he knew something was strange. Bright white was all that could be seen in all directions. Was he still sleeping, perhaps?  
  
"Yoh..."  
  
Yoh almost jumped at the voice. It sounded like... "Amidamaru?"  
  
And then, before Yoh's eyes, a form began to take shape, then color was added and before long Yoh stood in awe of whom he faced.  
  
"It's... it's you. But how?" he asked.  
  
The figure shook his head, letting the brilliant silver strands flow from side to side. "No, Yoh, I am not him." He took a step closer, "I am Tagatha."  
  
Yoh was confused, "but then why-"  
  
"I needed to take on a form that wouldn't alarm you; one you were used to. Yoh, I am here in regards to the wish you made before passing away."  
  
You closed his eyes and smiled sadly, "Then I am dead."  
  
"Yes. Yoh, you must think this over clearly. Do you really want them to forget about you?"  
  
"I don't want them to remember the one who caused this all to happen. If they had never met me, they'd probably be alive and happy right now."  
  
Tagatha shook his head once more, "There's no way of knowing that."  
  
"But all's been said and done. They're dead."  
  
"That's true, but they're not letting go..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Amidamaru and Mosuke's spirits will remain here on Earth, long after their bodies are gone."  
  
Yoh blinked, "But why?"  
  
"Amidamaru made an oath to Mosuke, as did Mosuke to Amidamaru. Those vows are still with them, even after death. They still believe that they must go through with it. Their work is not yet complete. Until Amidamaru meets Mosuke on that hill, and Mosuke delivers the sword, their spirits will remain on Earth." He smiled sadly, "And, they both have one other important thing keeping them there as well."  
  
Yoh let out a deep breath as if he knew what was coming, "And what would that be?"  
  
"You. Amidamaru made a promise to always protect you, as did Mosuke... but... I am here to grant you your wish. Only you can decide what that is. Your spirit would've remained on Earth as well, had you been killed by the shogun and he survived instead because your hatred and thirst for revenge would be keeping you here. But, you defeated him and you made no vows to either Mosuke or Amidamaru. Your spirit is free. The choice is yours, Yoh. What is your wish?"  
  
Yoh ran a hand over his face, ignoring the lump that had formed in his throat. "I don't want them to stay here because of me... but I don't want to live without them either. Please let them forget all about me and let me... forget about them as well. That is my wish."  
  
Tagatha nodded. "It will be done." He took his place in front of Yoh. "It will be as if you never existed from now on. The least I can do is ensure that you will be reborn one day and hopefully, somehow, your paths will cross." He leaned down and sealed the promise with a kiss.  
  
Yoh opened his eyes quickly and looked around. All around him, strange artifacts and old pictures and statues sat placed around in different areas of a room. 'The museum...' he remembered.  
  
Iris placed a tiny hand on Yoh's. "That is what happened. It is why you didn't remember and why you and Amidamaru were destined to meet. Do you understand?"  
  
Yoh blinked, "That was me back then? I still can't believe it, but it all makes sense..."  
  
Iris looked to the see-through ghost, "And you, Amidamaru, do you understand?"  
  
Amidamaru, whose eyes were closed, nodded. "I do."  
  
Iris bowed, "Very well then. I know this must be a lot to take in right now, so I will leave you two alone to reflect. Farewell..." and with that said, she disappeared.  
  
Yoh and Amidamaru were silent. They were afraid to say anything, but at the same time, didn't know what to say. How do you respond to something like that?  
  
Yoh was deeply saddened. He felt as though he needed to do something, anything to change the past. "I'm... so sorry, Amidamaru."  
  
Amidamaru shook his head, "Yoh, please don't say that. You have no reason to be sorry for what happened. It wasn't your fault then, and it's not your fault now."  
  
"But...I feel like I should be sorry."  
  
"...So do I, Yoh." Amidamaru felt horrible. He remembered everything as if it had happened yesterday, and along with the memories... came the feelings.  
  
Amidamaru turned to look at Yoh, but stopped. Yoh's attire had changed. Before him sat the Yoh from all those years ago.  
  
"Hello, Amidamaru," Yoh greeted him happily. "It's so good to finally see you again."  
  
"...Yoh..." Amidamaru was shocked.  
  
"Yes, it's me. I hope you always remember your promise to me..."  
  
"But you're-"  
  
"I live on, inside of Yoh. We are the same, you know? So please, never leave my side, watch over me always."  
  
Amidamaru looked down, "But what if... Yoh doesn't feel the same?"  
  
Yoh laughed sweetly, "Yoh is me, and I am Yoh. It is impossible for us to have different feelings... understand?"  
  
Amidamaru smiled and nodded, "I do..."  
  
Yoh brushed his soft fingers over Amidamaru's eyes, "This isn't really goodbye, more like hello...Besides, hellos are always better."  
  
"Yes... they are."  
  
When Amidamaru looked at Yoh once more, he was back to "normal".  
  
"Yoh, you'd better get another guardian ghost..." Amidamaru said.  
  
Yoh turned toward him quickly, "but why?!"  
  
"Because...I've fallen in love with you."  
  
Yoh closed his eyes and smiled, "You'd better get another shaman then."  
  
In a small flash of violet light, Iris returned smiling. "Well, my work here is complete. I must say adieu."  
  
Yoh waved, "Bye Iris."  
  
Amidamaru nodded.  
  
Iris tilted her head and looked at Yoh for a moment. "You're not that different after all. Goodbye."  
  
She was gone.  
  
Outside, nothing much had changed. It was as if no time at all had gone by. The sky was still mixing with oranges and purples bringing about a magnificent sunset.  
  
Amidamaru placed a ghostly hand over Yoh's. "Will you watch the sun set with me?"  
  
Yoh looked at his hand and smiled, "I'd love to."  
  
And they did, and when it was over Amidamaru leaned down and placed a feather-like kiss on Yoh's lips and it didn't matter that Yoh was alive and Amidamaru was dead. All that really mattered was that they were together.  
  
The dark of night spread out like a veil and covered the sky, bringing with it bright sparkling lights that dotted its surface.  
  
Amidamaru was about to get up, "Let's get some rest."  
  
But Yoh tugged on his shirt, "Wait... won't you stay and watch the stars with me?"  
  
Amidamaru blinked, then nodded, "Of course I will..."  
  
The End  
  
Man, I love happy endings. That's it. I was originally going to break this into two chapters but that would've been impossible. Sorry for the wait, but you don't have to wait any more.  
  
Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter or just the story in general. I love to hear people's comments. It helps me.  
  
Thanks VERY MUCH to those who read and those who reviewed. I appreciate it greatly.  
  
AmethystRoze 


End file.
